


Just One Bite?

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood Drinking, Complicated Relationships, Hunter!Arin, Hunter!Jack, Hunter!Ross, M/M, Romance, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Brian, Vampire!Dan, Vampires, Violence, light gore, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Hanson is a world known hunter. Along with his hunting group, they've passed every challenge with flying colors!<br/>However, Arin suddenly finds himself questioning his title when he's unable to kill a weakened vampire that he oddly finds.. alluring.<br/>Now with Arin trying to figure out with what's going on with his mind and instincts, Dan must find out a way to control himself but at the same time NOT feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually thought of this idea a month ago, but didn't end up writing it. Look, It was either this idea, a fairytale AU or the Fnaf AU.. I guess you know which one I did ;)  
> Maybe when I finish my other story, I'll start the fairytale idea!  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this idea <3

An arrow flew, then a second followed it quickly. His breathing slowed as he stared directly into the crimson glowing eyes, and he tightened his grip on his weapon, before he looked at his teammate to make sure he wouldn't get shot in the back. He got the "okay" and launched forward. His dagger twirling in his hand so it was pointed out, and he listened to the footsteps of the undead man before he realized it was trying to circle around him.  
"Ross!" He shouted, and immediately an arrow whizzed past him, nearly skimming his cheek and things slowed down for a moment and he saw the vampire on the ground, holding the arrow that had impaled his chest, and it breathed heavily and glared up at him.  
The hunter stared down at the vampire, and narrowed his gaze before he grabbed his wooden weapon and stabbed the vampire.  
Immediately the hole in it opened up and glowed a bright white and it let out a final scream before it dissolved into dust.  
He took a deep sigh as he withdrew his weapon from the ground, and put it back into it's spot in his belt, and he looked over at his partner Ross.  
Ross approached him carefully at first before he grinned and gave the hunter a high five.  
"That makes another Arin." He said, and Arin sighed and nodded.  
"What are we at now?" He asked and watched Ross pull out a notepad and flip through pages.  
"Only the second this week." Ross grumbled as he drew another tick on the page beside the other.  
The two began to trek through the forest and they were mostly silent. It was this way to mourn and feel sorry for the vampire they just murdered. After all, not every single vampire want to suck blood and cause fear for the living. They were once human too. It's hard to tell which ones are good these days though. Most of the ones that Arin has met greet him with fangs and claws.  
They finally set up camp when they realized they weren't going to make it home before dark and the late hours are always dangerous.  
"I'll take first shift. I'll wake you up if anything happens." Arin stated as he took a comfy spot beside a tall tree and watched Ross set up the tarp and tie it so it hung in between two trees. He put down two mats, and nodded at Arin and curled up on one of the mats.  
Arin searched around for a little, until he found an average sized stick and pulled out his trusty dagger and started to carve into the stick.  
At the dead of night, Arin always grew bored. He'd rather if Ross would stay up with him but he knew the Australian hunter needed his rest. Especially since their group are always getting requests. Although, this time the request just asked for Arin and Ross. They were sent to avenge a child that had traveled out into the woods and never returned.  
After a while Arin could feel his concentration slipping, and his eyelids started to become heavy. The crickets in the forest became less apparent, and the darkness was welcoming.  
That was until he heard shouting, and it made him jolt awake and immediately go for his dagger that had slipped from his fingertips.  
He looked around and without much common sense, he abandoned his post and went alone in the direction of where he heard the shouting.  
As he hid behind a bush he saw two figures. One was pressed up against a tree while the other held him there and kept his hands around the others neck.  
"How many times do I need to tell you?! You're a vampire! Stop wallowing in your stupid sorrows, and just fucking accept it Avidan!" The first hissed towards the other, and the other responded by giving a harsh laugh.  
"Sure! I'll totally become inhumane and start drinking blood. Sure, that totally sounds logical. Sorry Brian, but I'm never going to accept this." The other spat, his voice turning a bit raspy by the way Brian held him by his throat.  
"Then you aren't allowed to speak to me until you do." The other growled and pushed the other to the ground and gave him a simple kick before Brian ran off in the blink of an eye.  
Now that Brian was gone, the other grasped his own throat lightly, and coughed loudly.  
The one called "Avidan" leaned against the tree, and sighed weakly.  
"Fuck.." He muttered, and closed his eyes.  
Arin slowly approached the vampire, and rose his wooden weapon, ready to stab and end Avidan's life when he stopped.  
The face he saw was so.. Innocent. It was soft, and a little dirty but Arin couldn't detect one thing that he's seen on every other vampire.  
As Arin sat there and studied the brown haired man, he fought with himself many times.  
"Just kill him.. You've done it many times.." Arin mumbled as he watched the unconscious vampire, and lifted his hand to attempt murder again but something stopped him.  
"Ugh.. Ross!" He shouted into the woods, not caring if the other vampire heard him and soon Ross appeared with his bow in his hands. When he saw Avidan he immediately drew an arrow but Arin held up a hand.  
"We should bring him back with us to the village." He said, and Ross stared at him like he was insane.  
"Are you shitting me, Arin?! This guy is a vampire!" He exclaimed loudly and Arin shook his head.  
"I don't think he's a full one yet." He explained calmly and Ross snorted.  
"Which means he's probably starving. Arin, get away from him. He's dangerous." He warned and he was about to say something more until he heard a low groan from behind him.  
He looked to see the male was waking up, and when he opened his mouth to yawn, he showed off small fangs which were kinda cute Arin had to admit. When the male opened his eyes, they were a dark brown which proved Arin's theory.  
As soon as Avidan looked at them however he backed up and shrieked.  
"Get away! Don't get near me!" He gasped as he immediately put a hand over his nose, and stared at them with wide eyes. Ross went into a defensive position but Arin got in front of him and stared at Avidan.  
"I'm.. I'm not stable." Avidan whimpered and Arin instantly felt sympathy. He could see the fear reflecting in the males eyes and he looked at Ross.  
"You realize if you bring him back with us we will be murdered on the spot." Ross muttered and Arin frowned.  
"But.. This guy is different. He's the first vampire we met that isn't wanting to drink our blood." He said to the younger and the other narrowed his gaze.  
"So what are you going to do?" He whispered to Arin lowering his voice so the vampire couldn't hear them.  
"I want Suzy and Barry to run some tests on him.. Maybe they could find out some valuable info." He explained and then he looked at Avidan but was surprised the other had passed out.  
"He must be starving if he's this weak." Ross noted and Arin walked over and picked the other up in his arms.  
He was surprisingly light and easy to carry.  
"Look, let's just head back to the village now." Arin sighed and they went back to pack things up, and the forest was actually quiet for most of the night. The vampires must know there's dangerous hunters around or something because they reached the village with no problems. The only problem they had to encounter was getting Avidan into Suzy's place undetected.  
When they did however the female looked like she was going to murder them on the spot.  
"It's fucking three in the morning and you bring a vampire into my house?!" She practically seethed at them, obviously not happy at being woken up at such a hour.  
"Look I'm sorry Suz. But I need you to run some tests on this vampire." Arin apologized and felt shivers go down his spine at the cold look Suzy sent him.  
"Fine. But if I do this, then I get three days off from hunting." She growled before she took Avidan to her kitchen and cleared off things from the island and placed him on it.  
Arin and Ross left her to run tests on her own and Ross was seriously worrying about Arin. Never before had he seen the guy give a single fuck about vampires, so where had this all come from?  
In around thirty minutes, Suzy appeared in the doorway and waved at Arin to come chat.  
They went back and saw Avidan still out on the table.  
"So he's not a full vampire yet. He's a fledgling.." Suzy said and her eyes looked troubled.  
"But.. It's normal for fledgling's to be weaker than the normal typical blood sucker.. But this vampire seems to be much.. Well stronger. Through tests I've figured out he's gone for about three months without blood, yet he's still alive. That alone is showing he's not normal. But through other tests it shows that he's very.. Well let's say if he did become a true vampire, he'd be three times stronger than the typical vampire. He'd basically be a super vampire." She said and Arin stared at Avidan in shock.  
"Do you think he's connected to the royal's?" He asked suddenly feeling nervous of Avidan.  
"He has to be. Only Royals can become this strong." She explained as she stared at the unconscious male.  
"So what should we do?" Arin asked at last and Suzy sighed.  
"Well the legion is going to find out eventually. If they do they will either try to murder him, or keep him as a weapon. If the legion is even that smart." She added harshly, and Arin gave a small laugh.  
"Well.. I must sound like a huge idiot but I want to try to talk to him. I need to ask a couple questions, and who knows maybe we could get some advantages this way." He said, and Suzy nodded and yawned.  
"If he comes and kills me in the night I swear to god I'm going to come back to life and murder you." She said and Arin laughed louder this time.  
"That isn't how death works Suz." He called after her as she went to go retreat to her bedroom.  
"Don't tell me how death works." She responded and closed her bedroom door loudly and Arin sat back down and watched Avidan.  
"What am I going to do now..?" Arin mumbled, instantly regretting his choices and realized he should've left the man in the forest.  
As he continued to study the man, he could feel sleep taking over his mind and he finally let himself slip into sleep, leaving his head rest on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow NONE of my stories have gotten this much love like this one! Thanks for leaving kudos people! Means a ton <3

_"What do you mean he's infected?!"_

_"Hurry! We must leave. They're overwhelming us!"_

_"Oh my gosh! They set fire to the church!"_

_"Arin.. Arrriinn.."_

_"_ ARIN!"

\---

The hunter jolted awake as he heard his name snap him out of his weird dream, and he jolted up to see Suzy standing in front of him frowning.

Arin took a quick moment to process his surroundings, before he looked at Suzy and frowned.

"What?" He asked, and she sighed.

"Vampire. Gone." She stated clearly, and Arin took a couple of moments to think before he realized she was talking about the vampire he brought in before!

"What?! Where'd he go?" He exclaimed, jumping up and the female blinked in surprise.

"You're acting like a mother that just lost her child." She chortled before she pointed at the window.

"Came in this morning to see the vampire awake, and staring at you. When he saw me he bolted for the window. Although he's probably pretty weak right now considering how hungry he is." She explained but they both knew he was much stronger than both of them combined. 

"Look, he's going to get himself murdered. I'll be back with him and we can try to figure some things out about him." Arin was saying all this as he checked to make sure he had all of his gear, and tried to ignore the serious look Suzy was giving him.

"Seriously Arin, what's wrong with you? He's a blood sucker. He murders people like us. Why are you trying so hard to be his ally?" She demanded, and Arin paused and looked over at her.

"Honestly.. I'm not sure why I'm acting like this.. Just my instincts are telling me to help him out.." Arin murmured and Suzy studied him for a couple moments longer before she shook her head.

"Fine. Get yourself murdered by the legion. You're not pulling me into your death sentence though. Go keep him somewhere else." She said, and began to walk to the door before Arin stopped her by softly mumbling her name. She looked back with a raised brow.

"You won't utter a word?" He asked, himself taking up a serious tone, and her eyes twinkled but she nodded.

"Of course. We're best friends Arin. With you dead, then who's gonna lead our group?" She asked, and Arin chuckled and nodded before he turned to the open window and jumped out of it and straight into a tree.

He took a moment to nick his hand so it'd be much easier to lure Avidan to him and he studied his surroundings. He noticed mud at the bottom of the tree and he smirked at the footprint in the dirt. 

"Bingo.." He murmured as he looked and saw the footprints leading towards the forest. By the way how they were spread out, it meant Avidan was desperately running quick. Why however, he wasn't sure.

He trekked into the woods and made the scratch in his palm bleed more and he waved his hand around while whistling loudly.

As time went on, he began to lose hope, and was about to turn back when he heard a low growling from the bushes and a single snap made him draw his weapon, but it was too late when he was shoved onto his back and when he looked up, he saw none other than Avidan staring down at him with weak glowing eyes.

The vampire opened his mouth, his fangs extended now and was about to bite down viciously on Arin's throat when he stuttered, and paused. Arin watched Dan's eyes dilate, and he immediately got off, covering his mouth and sobbing quietly.

"N-no.. Run away.." He was crying out and Arin watched him turn away and grip his messy and greasy hair.

"You're hungry?" Arin asked, stating the obvious but he wanted to get somewhere with this man.

"I refuse.. to become a monster." The male hissed out and jumped into a tree in the blink of an eye and panted heavily as he hid himself from the hunter.

"But you'll die otherwise." Arin frowned and he saw a foot dangle from the tree branch.

"So be it." A dark response came and Arin sighed.

"Dude, at least give being a vampire a chance. I know it's scary and you'll make half a nation your enemy in zero seconds, but isn't living better than dy-" Arin didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because Avidan jumped from the tree, and in a whirl of wind, he was now pinning Arin against the roots of the trees towering around them.

"You have no fucking clue!" He shrieked, his voice scratching from the pure anger and fear in his tone.

"I hate everything about this! The urge to squeeze someone's head 'till they pop! Or ripping someone's insides out, or.." He paused with a loud gulp and slowly retreated away. 

"I'm sorry Avidan.. I know it's difficult, but you don't seem to know who you are." Arin said after his heartbeat calmed down. 

"Who I am? And wait.." The male looked over at him with confusion in his dark eyes. "Avidan?" He added in a puzzled note and Arin shrugged.

"Heard your buddy call you that, so I assumed that was your name." He explained, and the male gave a small, weak chuckle.

"No.. It's not Avidan." He said, but didn't say his real name anyway. Which made Arin a little frustrated.

"Why are you even talking to me?" The male asked at last and Arin looked away.

"You're different." Arin blatantly said. If the other male was going to be secretive with his answers then so will Arin.

The male breathed loudly in obvious annoyance and the look in his eyes almost made Arin laugh.

"You're eyes are very emotional. I feel like I could read your life's story from them." He mocked and the male looked away quickly, but Arin could see the small rise and fall of his shoulders. 

"So is that what makes me different?" The vampire guessed and Arin laughed.

"No. I mean you're different as in you're not hostile. Every vampire I met is there to attack me." He explained and the fledgling glanced over.

"I don't know why vampires instantly want human blood." He said, and Arin felt disappointment that he wasn't able to get info from him.

They both stayed silent after that. Arin watched the sky grow lighter while the vampire drew in the dirt with his finger.

"Do you want some proper clothes?" Arin asked as he realized that the vampire was barefooted, and his clothes were practically torn in all different places. They were also dirty and sweaty.

The vampire took a look at himself before he shrugged.

Arin sighed and stood up. When he started to walk he looked back expectantly at the vampire and the other finally stood up to follow.

However they didn't go far before they got into trouble. A female vampire stood in front of them her eyes glowing brightly as she studied them and her head cocked to a side.

"My my my. What am I seeing? A fledgling with a human?" Her voice was quite high and she approached them slowly. 

Arin drew his wooden weapon, but couldn't force back the worry. He always dealt with vampires with another teammate. He also wasn't sure what the fledgling was going to do when push came to shove.

Unexpectedly the female launched forward so fast she was like a blur but Arin was able to focus soon enough to draw up his weapon and block her long nail like claws. 

As they fell to the dirt when the woman surged forward again, Arin found himself quickly being overwhelmed as her strength was no joke. His dagger was kicked from his fingers and he winced when she dug her nails into his arm and fell over him and he could feel her fang nick his shoulder as he struggled away.

She reared up again and bit down on his shoulder hard this time, and he yowled as he tried to throw her off but her grip was like iron, and she was never going to let go.

However, she didn't see the fledgling vampire lunge at her, his eyes glowering brightly as he threw her off and didn't even let her body touch the ground before he raced towards her, and with a simple movement of his hands he snapped her neck and ripped her head off.

Arin felt his insides turn from the display he just got, but he tried to ignore it as he inspected the wound. It was bigger than it should've been since the vampire ripped the other off, but it wasn't too bad. 

As he looked over at the male he was horrified to see the man drinking the female vampire's blood. As he looked back over at Arin, he seemed a lot.. Calmer now. His eyes were returning back to their normal brown.

"Vampire's blood doesn't affect my transformation." He clarified before he looked at Arin's wound in worry. 

"I'll take you to see that female from before." He said quickly and without Arin's consent he picked the hunter up, and in five seconds flat they were in Suzy's house. 

The male vampire set Arin down on the table, and his gaze swept over him before it paused on his face.

"My.. My name is Dan." The fledgling murmured, before he crashed something on the floor to grab attention and he disappeared through the window. 

A couple seconds after Dan's departure Suzy appeared with a surprised and worried look on her face.

"Oh my god, Arin are you alright" She fretted as she ran over and immediately started to treat his wound. The entire time she was doing this Arin kept his gaze locked on the window.

_"Dan huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgawd thanks for all the support given guys! (kudos and comments and stuff!) I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!!

Trees whizzed past him as Danny sprinted through the forest. This was probably one thing he'd never get sick of. He breathed in the clean air and smiled to himself before he finally stopped beside a tree.  
As he paused however, and went to scent the air he smelled a vampire downwind of him and it was too late for him to react before he felt a punch on his back.  
Wincing he leaped away, and looked to see Brian standing there. His lip immediately curled at the presence of the strong vampire.  
"You reek of human." He stated and Dan narrowed his brown gaze and Brian cocked his head to a side, curiosity in his eyes.  
"Yet, you are still a fledgling.." He murmured, and studied Danny, who tried his best to not squirm under Brian's piercing and glowering gaze.  
"Have you been hanging out with mortals?" Brian snorted, disgusted by the idea but he wouldn't be surprised.  
Dan crossed his arms and turned away, but realized his fatal error as Brian lunged forward and shoved him hard against a tree, their noses nearly touching. Danny's hair tickled Brian's cheek but the vampire couldn't be bothered.  
"You're stepping onto dangerous territory Danny. They're our prey." He snarled and Danny growled and shoved him off and giving Brian his own defensive stance a flip of the bird to mock him.  
"Fuck you. I never asked you to look after me." Danny said, his voice growing darker and Brian rolled his eyes.  
"It's the least I can do." He said, and Danny almost saw the guilt in Brian's eyes for a moment. It was too bad Danny wasn't focusing on Brian's emotions but rather trying to plan out his next move.  
"You're hopeless." Brian sighed as he sidestepped to Dan's wild rock throw at his head.  
"Then why not kill me?" Danny demanded as he picked up another rock and tossed it in the air for a moment before he reeled his arm back all the way and shot it at Brian. The vampire barely had time to dodge and it nicked his arm. His skin wasn't easy to pierce though and it simply left a scratch.  
"Because I didn't make you like this so you can just die." He retorted and heard a snap behind them, and he scented prey.  
Dan's eyes widened, and Brian studied him, as Dan waved at whoever was standing behind Brian.  
"Arin, no!" Dan gasped, and in a second the unprepared human saw Brian turn on him and lunge forward and prepare to break Arin's neck, but Danny moved quicker than he ever had, and intervened slapping Brian's hands away and pushing Arin back behind him. Arin grunted when this happened and knew he was an idiot to interrupt this little dispute.  
"Get away from him." Dan hissed in a deadly tone, hackles raising and took in a menacing stance and Brian felt amusement bubble up inside of him.  
"Did you get a toy Dan?" He asked as he stepped back and studied the new arrival.  
"No, he's my friend." Danny stated almost proudly, and Brian narrowed his gaze and lunged forward and the two immediately fell into a tussle, rolling on the ground.  
As Arin watched the two he could feel a powerful, and dangerous aura coming from Brian and he backed up, almost being overwhelmed by the aura when he tried to focus on it.  
No wonder he wasn't murdered by Dan already. He must be matching strength, or even stronger.  
As Arin saw Brian pin Dan down, his elbow went over Dan's throat and gripped Danny two skinny wrists in his other hand. Like this he effectively restrained Dan.  
As the brown haired shot his gaze over to Arin, he knew what his desperate gaze meant.  
_Run, and don't look back._  
Arin turned heel, knowing that Dan could take care of himself and raced through the forest, trying to avoid getting his eyes poked out from incoming and unseen branches. Arin couldn't say he was surprised when he heard heavy footsteps follow him and a second later he felt a hand grab his jacket, but Arin reared around and punched Brian right in the nose.  
It didn't give Brian much pain, but it did shock him as it was one of the first humans to fight back against Brian. He found himself becoming quickly interested in the hunter.  
Dan gave a frantic chase, and dragged Brian down.  
"Don't hurt him! He isn't involved with anything!" Danny pleaded, and Brian narrowed his gaze down on the fledgling.  
Arin panted heavily, and continued to run.  
Danny watched Arin disappear, and he sighed softly, before he looked at the dark, bloodlust in Brian's eyes.  
"If he won't feed me, then you'll take his spot." Brian hissed, and a second later they had switched positions, now Dan was under Brian again and Brian had moved Danny's thick hair from his neck, and sunk his fangs into Danny's neck.  
The fledgling's mouth formed into a small "o," as he held back his cry.  
Brian sucked hungrily on the tiny wound he inflicted on Danny's pale skin, and finally when he was satisfied he licked the wound and left the now weaker male on the ground.  
"Hm.. Not as sweet as the first time." Brian noted, before he disappeared in the rush of wind and Danny sat himself up. He rested a finger against the bite mark and he sighed. When he looked up at the sky, he spaced out for a moment as memories swarmed his thoughts but after a while he knew he had to get moving. He had to make sure Arin was alright.  
Dan rushed through the forest, and finally came upon the village. As he approached it he could feel his power waning and his blood lust rising. He forced it back however when he saw two males by the front gate of the village and he studied them carefully.  
"Barry, I don't understand what's going on with him. I don't even know why he went out into the forest without his bloody weapons!" Danny picked up an Australian accent from the smaller one and his gaze narrowed.  
"Look, just leave Arin alone." The other sighed, and Danny perked up at the mention of Arin.  
Without even thinking, Danny raced forward and picked the taller male up by the collar of his jacket, and glared into his eyes.  
"Where is Arin?" He demanded and the male paled as he shrieked and the other immediately drew his weapon and stabbed into his shoulder. Danny took a single glance at it. It wasn't wooden so he was fine.  
"Let me go, you blood sucker!" Barry hissed, and Dan narrowed his gaze.  
"If you answer my question, then neither of you will be hurt." He sent a warning glance at the smaller and realized he knew the hunter. He was there with Arin when they first brought Dan into this village.  
"I won't ever betray my friend." Barry spat and Danny tsked as his eyes started to glow and he tightened his grip on Barry, even digging one of his nails into his throat lightly.  
"You humans don't know when to give up your pride." Danny stated. It was honestly the first time he's ever spoken like this to a human but Dan's had enough of an off day already. He didn't need two humans to get on his bad side.  
Barry kicked Danny's stomach, and the hunter thought he kicked hard enough to make the vampire let go of him, but he couldn't have made a more wrong move when the fledgling dug its nails deeper, and seemed more pissed off now.  
Just as Danny was going to raise his hand and end Barry's life he paused and stared into Barry's eyes. He could see visible fear and anger, but he also saw courage.  
A shout drew Dan's attention away from the human, and he saw Arin and Suzy racing towards them.  
Relief filled Danny when he saw Arin with no new injuries and he immediately dropped Barry and raced towards Arin. He stumbled though, and felt his strength completely deplete, as his gaze wavered and he looked at his nails and saw the blood in it.  
"Shit.." He barely heard his voice as he desperately tried to keep his hand away from his mouth and Arin raced over and leaned Dan into his lap.  
"Dan?! Dan what's wrong?" He gasped as he studied the fledgling, and Danny blinked weakly up at him, his eyes dilating and becoming distorted as he desperately tried to hang on, but it was no use. He opened his mouth slightly, showing off small fangs before he fell unconscious in Arin's arms in a couple of moments.  
Arin softly shook him, before he knew the vampire was out cold. As thoughts raced through his mind, he looked over at Suzy, and she was frowning.  
"We need to get out of the open." She said, and looked around anxiously.  
"Can you please tell me why you aren't killing him?!" Barry shouted, and Ross immediately covered his mouth to quiet him down and Barry struggled, shouting muffled protests at Ross.  
"Look, let's just get to my place and discuss. But Suzy could you go hunt some animals so Dan can feed when he wakes up?" Arin asked Suzy as he picked Dan up into his arms, and Suzy rose an eyebrow, but nodded and went back to her place to gather her things.  
As Arin was hurrying Dan over to his place, but at the same time not drawing attention to himself he noticed bruises on Dan's neck. Curious, he moved some of the hair and gasped when he saw a fresh bite mark on his pale neck. He lightly touched it, and was even more worried when Danny didn't give an response.  
He hurried the vampire to his place and once he got him and his friends inside he slammed the door shut and locked it.  
He rested Dan on his couch and studied the male before he looked at Barry who had calmed down from angry and scared, to curious and confused.  
"Please explain what the hell is going on, Arin." Barry demanded and Arin sighed and sat down on a chair.  
As he told Barry about Dan and him meeting, he absently thought about Brian.  
How in the world could he have bitten Dan? Or he assumed Brian was the one that fed on Dan. And despite the bruises on Danny's throat, he didn't see too much of a struggle. How strong is this Brian character?!  
"He must be a royal.." Arin mumbled to himself and Ross looked over.  
"What?" He asked, and Arin shook his head.  
"Nothing. I'm going to grab Dan some blankets. Any of you want anything?" The hunter asked as he stood up and looked at his friends.  
"A glass of wine." Ross smirked, and Arin rolled his eyes.  
"You should know more than anybody that I haven't had wine in my storage since last year." He stated, and walked off.  
As he grabbed blankets from his bedroom, he paused and looked out the window at the darkening sky.  
"What the hell am I doing?" He questioned himself and rubbed his forehead.  
As he went back into the living room, he saw Dan was still unconscious so he rested the blankets on the male, and sat by him and studied him.  
As Arin continued to watch him, he could feel heat steadily rising to his face, and he finally submitted to the blush and looked away.  
Barry watched all this unfold through half lidded eyes, and assumptions started to grow.  
Maybe Dan somehow turned Arin into a slave? Or Arin is brainwashed?  
Barry shook his head, still unable to bring himself to trust the fledgling.  
Arin rubbed his shoulders before he looked at Barry.  
"If Suzy knocks, just let her in. And if I wake up to a dead Dan, then you're going to be in trouble, Barry." Arin narrowed his gaze suspiciously at the male and Barry sighed and nodded, knowing that even though Arin has been acting weird lately he's still his leader.  
"Good night." Arin yawned, and walked off to his bedroom, leaving Barry, Ross, and Dan in the room. Ross was already sleeping, but Barry couldn't bring himself to sleep. What if Dan was just waiting for him to let his guard down?  
Was Dan even his real name?  
Barry decided, that he'd wait for Suzy, so he leaned against the wall, and forced himself to not sleep. No matter how strong the urge became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^-^ It took me longer than expected, but I got the chapter done before I got busy again.. Now I have more school assignments to do -.-  
> Anyway! I love it when you guys leave comments and kudos!! Much luv everyone <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god the support for this story has been AMAZING!! You guys are seriously amazing, and it makes me feel so good! So I hope you all enjoy this late chapter.. I'm very tired but oh well. Much luv everyone!!

_He watched the blood drip to the floor, and he found it.. Traumatising? No.. That wasn't the feeling. His heart was feeling far too warm for that._

_Did he feel drawn?_

_He found himself smiling, until he saw dark eyes staring at him. More specifically, where the blood was coming from._

_He reached to his neck, and when he drew it away, he saw his hand covered in blood and he looked back at the eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Brian standing there in a calm stance. His hands were in his pockets, but there was blood all over his face. His fangs poked out over his lips, and the look in his eyes were hungry and satisfied._

_For the first time that he could remember, he felt actually scared of Brian._

_As he stepped towards him shakily, he could hear each blood droplet hitting the ground and the pounding got louder. He came to realize that the pounding was his own heart. As desperation filled him he saw a mirror behind Brian, and saw the strong vampire sidestep out of the way._

_In the beautiful reflection stood Dan. Or was it?_

_He had blood red eyes._

_Long fangs._

_Blood all over._

_And the way he stared at the blood made Dan lunge forward and shatter the mirror and turn to Brian, but saw him disappear._

 

_Dan stood alone, unable to think, or even move. He looked at his blood coated hand, and pressed it against his face and let his tongue flick against the skin softly, and instantly pleasurable shivers went down Dan's spine. Even if it was his own blood it still had the glorious metallic taste that he was craving so desperately. As Danny could feel hunger take over his mind and make his vision blurry, he could hear a single word come from a certain person and it made him stop from full out mauling his own arm._

_He looked up from himself, and saw Arin. He stood there, looking happy and like he didn't have a single care._

_Dan hadn't seen that look before._

_"A-Arin.. Just leave me." He whispered and backed up as Arin approached him, and smiled._

_"You're hungry." He stated and moved his soft hair from his neck, and Dan could feel his hearing instantly focus on the blood flowing through many arteries and he gulped hard._

_"No.. I won't.." Danny refused and looked away and bit his lip, but froze when Arin softly reached up and touched his cheek softly._

_"I don't want to see you like this." He murmured and gently pulled Danny down, and pressed his head again his neck and pushed himself against Danny, holding him close._

_Danny let out a small whimper, and closed his eyes once more before he reluctantly opened them and his eyes glowed a brighter red as he sunk his fangs into Arin and returned the hug._

_Arin seemed completely emotionless as Danny sucked hard from the wound and after a while, Danny was forced to stop when Arin's legs buckled and he fell into Danny's arms._

_As the vampire stared at Arin, the other smiled weakly up at him._

_"Don't you feel better?"_

_\---_

He snapped awake and gripped the pillow hard and nearly ripped it. Struggling to breathe, he tasted the metallic taste in his mouth and his gaze darted around the room. His eyes stopped on Barry though who stood on the other side of the room.

"I don't trust you." He blatantly said as if he was waiting for Danny to wake and the fledgling narrowed his gaze.

"Likewise." He replied and continued to sweep his gaze, before he rested it on a door leading to Arin's room. He knew that because his scent was very strong in that room. 

"Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't report you." Barry said and Danny looked back at him.

"If you did, Arin, Suzy, and Ross would all be hung for not killing me." He retorted already annoyed with speaking with the hunter. 

Barry rose an eyebrow and grunted and looked away.

Danny sat there for a couple moments more before he decided to get up and actually go see Arin.

When he stood in the doorway, he could feel Barry's intense dark look watching him but he decided to ignore it. He instead focused on Arin that laid in his bed. The hunter stirred and looked over at the silhouette and for a moment he visibly panicked, but then relaxed slightly when he realized it was Danny.

"You okay?" He croaked to Danny, and the other frowned and walked over.

"I dunno. Are you?" He asked, and Arin chuckled and sat up.

"Yep. Just tired." He said and rubbed his hair. Dan felt his gaze move to his neck unconsciously, and Arin spotted him staring at his throat and he felt uncomfortable and turned away and grabbed a shirt from his drawer. 

"So.. Are you hungry?" Arin was trying to create conversation but when Arin turned around, his jaw dropped when he saw Danny was gone and Barry was shouting angrily at Danny who had apparently shoved the other while he was escaping. 

"Where the hell is he going?!" Arin exclaimed as he pulled the shirt over his head and rushed to the window and stared out but saw no sign of the bushy haired fledgling.

"Who knows but maybe it's for the best." Barry advised angrily and Arin shot him a glare.

"Look just stay here if you want." Arin growled, before he grabbed his weapons and Ross stared at him worryingly.

"I'll come." He offered but Arin shook his head as he threw his jacket on and his boots.

"You'll end up "mistaking" him for a dangerous vampire." Arin did air quotes and rushed out but Barry stopped him and stared into his eyes.

"Arin what the hell is going on? You've never had any remorse for any vampire before. Fledgling or not." He said and Arin opened his mouth but then paused, and reclosed it and looked away.

"Arin I'm worried about you.. This guy isn't safe." Barry murmured as he hugged his friend and Arin trembled.

"I don't know why I feel so drawn to this guy.. I just have the urge to keep him safe." He said shyly and blushed when he heard himself say that. It sounded a lot better in his mind and not as gay..

Barry separated, and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Look just let me go find him." Arin begged but he wasn't sure why. He was the leader of their little squad so shouldn't he be ordering Barry out of the way?

Barry crossed his arms and sighed.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said sternly and Arin smiled nervously. He didn't want Barry to come, but if this was the only way then he'll let him come.

He looked at Ross who nodded and the three of them walked out together.

When they went out into the forest, Barry had his own specialized weapon. It was a cross bow but it only fired arrows that were meant to kill Vampires. 

"It's such a nice day." Ross sighed as he breathed in the moist air, and looked around.

"We're not on a scenery mission." Arin reminded him and the younger hunter shrugged.

"I know but I'm allowed to enjoy nature, right?" He asked and Arin rolled his eyes and looked back ahead. 

"God dammit!" An angry shout made them all immediately draw their weapons and they rushed forward silently, and hid behind trees as they saw Danny standing with two vampires. Or it was more like, Danny was on the ground, Brian stood over him in an authoritative stance while another male was there, and power practically came off him from waves. It made Arin feel sick and he was far enough as it was. From a first glance, it was no doubt he was a royal.

"What are you doing to Danny, Brian?" The other male hissed, and Brian obviously felt intimidated as he held Danny down and glared at the other male.

"What, are you mad at me?" He hissed, and the other's gaze sharpened as he took a single step, and Brian ducked awkwardly as a tree behind him went up in flames, but the fire never trickled to the nearby bushes or trees. It just burned.

Barry's mouth dropped open and Arin stared in shock.

"Yes Brian, I  _am_ mad. You transformed my brother and continue to torment him." He hissed as fire practically shone in his eyes, and Brian smirked nervously.

"Aw I'm sorry Mark! Do you want him back?" He asked, and he picked Danny up who looked half conscious and practically threw him at Mark.

The other male caught his brother, and cradled him as he growled at the back of his throat and set Dan down, to launch at Brian but the slightly taller male disappeared in a second.

Mark stalked around a little before he reared back to Danny and sighed and sat by him.

"I'm sorry for not being there enough.." He murmured and said a couple more things to Dan that the hunters strained to hear but it was a loss cause.

What surprised them next, was Mark biting deep into his own wrist, and pressed it against Danny's mouth and instantly the other began to suck hungrily at it, moaning a little as he did.

Arin gulped, and watched the two until Danny finally fell back and stared up at Mark.

"God dammit Mark." Dan sighed, and the other smiled down at him.

"I gotta take care of my Little Bro, right?" He asked, and flinched when Danny looked away angrily.

"Yeah, like the time you didn't stop Brian." He growled and the three hunters could feel the atmosphere grow tense with power melting from the two.

"I tried to stop him but his motives were unclear to me at the time." Mark insisted and Danny sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth and shifted his hair back to the way it was before.

Before he did however, Arin spotted a wound on his throat.

Arin leaned forward a little, but he made a mistake of moving in Mark's line of sight because a second later they all heard a crackle, before the nature around them exploded into flames and they all dived away. When Arin looked up Mark was staring down at him with crimson glowing eyes.

"No Mark!" Danny gasped as he leaped up and wrapped his arms around his brother's strong chest and pulled him away.

"What are you doing Dan? They were spying on us." Mark growled at his younger brother as tears fell from Danny's eyes, and he shook his head desperately.

"They're my friends! They have saved me and I trust them." Danny explained but hasn't mentioned how two of the three hunters actually hate him and mistrust him.

But nobody wanted to mention that in front of the powerful Royal.

As Mark studied them he finally turned to Dan.

'What the hell am I supposed to tell the others when I get back? That my little brother would rather hang out with mortals, than come home with me?" He demanded, and Danny smiled softly.

"Will you be able to lie?" He asked quietly and Mark breathed through his nose loudly.

"I don't like lying." He reminded him but paused at Dan's puppy eyed stare, and knew he had no chance to fight against the puppy eyes.

After Mark nodded Danny let out a cheer that seemed very unlike him and Mark smiled.

"Can you make it sound totally awesome? Like make it seem like I'm on a bad ass mission?" He asked excitedly and Mark let out a laugh.

"If I told them that they'd know immediately that I'm lying." He teased before he directed his gaze to the three hunters that finally decided to stand up. 

He shot forward before any of them could move and he glared at them harshly.

"I swear if anything happens to my brother by the time I come to visit you shall all be kept inches from death for the rest of your pitiful lives. You'll be begging me for death." He snarled and in a flash he was gone.

As the three stared at Dan, the fledgling frowned at them.

"What?" He asked at last and Ross spoke first.

"You're related to a fucking Royal?!" He exclaimed, and Danny nervously ran a hand through his hair. Or tried to.

"Yeah.. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier." He apologized and Arin approached him slowly, lost for words at first.

"So.. He let you drink his blood." Barry murmured quietly and Dan nodded.

"His blood fights back against the monster inside of me for a while." He explained and Arin finally burst out.

"You're a Royal?!" He exclaimed and Danny winced.

"Uh.. Not a full one.. Or not yet at least." He explained and Arin rose a brow, expecting more.

"Okay so.. Since I'm not a full vampire yet, I'm not at my full power as you probably felt with Mark. I haven't even unlocked my power yet. It would probably be something similar to Mark's though." He said thoughtfully and then stared at Arin fearfully.

"You're not scared of me.. Right?" He murmured, scared of Arin's answer.

Arin approached the other and stared at him as he thought about it, before he grinned widely.

"Are you kidding me? I'm terrified of you! But at the same time, you're awesome!" He exclaimed and Danny stared at him in surprise, but began to smile himself.

"Thanks Arin." He spoke with clear relief, and looked at the other two.

"We should head back." Danny mumbled, knowing that they're practically out in the open.

They all headed back home and they were showered by questions from Suzy.

"I finally got back from hunting!" She exclaimed as she showed a deer and a grouse.

"Prey is getting scarce." Arin frowned and she shrugged.

"It's getting colder." She said as as the two spoke over that matter, Danny stared out the window and sighed.

Now he had to not only make sure Brian doesn't murder his new friends but also make sure his brother doesn't murder them either. 

He glanced back as Arin called his name and he was tempted to pretend he didn't hear them but he saw the bag of blood from the animals they caught, and in a second he stole the bag from Arin and ripped it open and drank its contents.

Arin stared in surprise, before he shook his head and went to go help out with the stew Suzy was making.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all had a good Halloween! Now enjoy this next chapter ^-^

Arin watched Dan out of the corner of his eye, as he served plates of food to everyone at the table. They were serving stew again tonight since they still had leftover meat from the deer that Suzy caught.

Danny decided not to join the table however. He told them he didn't eat meat, but Arin felt like it was something else. Especially when Barry keeps glowering at the vampire every chance he gets.

While they all ate Danny sat on his own in the living room and stared out the window. He could sense another vampire's presence in the area and it put him on the uneasy side because the other vampire could probably sense him too.

Standing up he decided he needed to do something about this. He glanced at the friendly humans and smiled to himself. It's been awhile since a human has shown him affection. 

Silently, Danny jumped from the window and landed on a nearby house's roof. As he landed he glanced back at the window to make sure nobody has noticed his escape. Nobody moved from their spots at the table so he breathed out in relief and continued on.

Using his senses more made him feel slightly disorientated for a moment but it took him a couple of moments before he jumped from house to house to find the vampire crouching in an alley, watching a human intently. As Danny studied the vampire he knew it was like any other. Hungry, but luckily it wasn't a Royal. It looked more like a rank under a Noble (which is under Royal.) 

As soon as the vampire strikes forward for the human, Danny jumped from the building and landed on the vampire. The vampire wasn't expecting the weight to be put on it's shoulders so it instantly fell from the weight and crashed to the ground. It tried to roll over but it wasn't given much of a chance to because Dan pinned it to the ground. Now it just helplessly struggled. 

The human heard the commotion and Dan knew he had to finish this quickly. He scooted up awkwardly so now his legs were keeping it's limbs pinned, and he put his hands over it's head and snapped it's neck quickly and ripped it's head off. Sadly, the human rounded the corner too soon, and saw Dan pull the head off a figure, and it let out a loud scream. Danny hissed in annoyance and watched lights flick on around them, and windows open. 

"The vampire just killed a human!!" The human screamed, and Danny felt his brow twitch.

"It's not a fucking human! Look!" He snapped as he held the head up by the hair to show off the pale skin and the fangs poking from it's mouth but the human was already racing away. 

Curse stupidity. 

Danny felt something hit his shoulder, and he yowled in pain and went to see it was a wooden bullet.

He went to see who shot it, and he saw Barry standing there with his weapon in hands and had a dark look towards the fledgling. 

Danny quickly got to his feet, and trembled as he could feel blood dripping from his wound. 

"Come here bloodsucker. So I can shoot you in the head and get this over with." Barry growled as he readied his weapon to shoot again. 

Danny's eyes widened, and he turned away and shot away quicker than he had ever ran. As he did millions of questions ran through his mind.

_Did Arin know?_

Danny paused and frowned.

_Did Arin send him?_

Biting his lip hard, he went faster until he had to stop and he paused beside a tree. For a once, he hoped Brian would come and see him. He could at least rant off to someone and hoped they'd understand.

He didn't have to wait long however, because Brian appeared in the shadows and stared at Danny as he approached him. He was cautious at first because he knew Mark was very strict to his brother being hurt, but he finally calmed down and walked over to Dan. 

"What are you doing here?" Brian grunted and his gaze switched to the wound in Danny's shoulder, and his eyes narrowed. 

"I told you those humans would turn on you." He said simply and Danny fell under the weight in his heart. 

"I.. I messed up.. They all know there was a vampire in the town and now they're going to be putting up extra guards and stuff and now the Vampire Royals will catch wind of it." Danny sighed as he put his hands in his hair. 

Brian sat down beside him and stared at the sky.

"Do you know why I turned you?" He asked after a couple of moments, and Danny stilled and looked over at him. 

Brian glanced over, and memories flashed through his eyes.

\---

_It was nearly a year ago. He watched his best friend walk through the streets, but he saw the limp and scented the blood of a Royal on him. He must've had a dispute with his vampire brother._

_He sighed, and knew the mission was given to him. It was mission he never wanted to accept though._

"Assassinate Daniel Avidan."

_His heart felt heavy at the thought of his best friend's blood on his hands._

_As Brian watched Dan enter his house he went from roof to roof until he had a view of inside Danny's house._

_The reason as to why Danny had to be killed in the first place wasn't explained to Brian, but he could guess._

_Danny had Royal blood in him from the start. He was born from a human mother however and born from the King Royal. Lot's of conflict happened then but Danny shouldn't be alive. Maybe if he was born a vampire, then things could've been different._

_Brian scoffed. He didn't know why he couldn't just transform Dan and be happy he didn't have to kill his friend._

_Pushing the thoughts aside the vampire continued on and broke in through the window._

_Danny didn't know of his presence at first and Brian hesitated as happy memories flashed through his mind of when him and Dan hung out together and went hunting together._

_Shaking his head and his eyes gleamed red with new determination he flashed forward and shoved Dan against the wall. The human spluttered in shock and for a moment he saw Brian, and gasped._

_"Brian?! what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, and Brian lifted his hand to strike down on Dan's throat. However he faltered. His heart hurt from the thought of hurting Dan when he always made it his goal to keep Dan safe from vampires._

_The longer Brian stared at Dan, the longer his intent to murder him lessened until it disappeared. Brian glanced around anxiously hoping nobody would see him perform this sin, and sunk his fangs into Dan's throat._

_Dan shrieked at first, but it quickly reduced to whimpers as Brian greedily drank at the surprisingly sweet and addictive taste, but he forced himself to stop because he had to keep Danny conscious for this to work._

_After Danny dropped to the ground, gripping at his throat as he turned and stared up at Brian with fear filled eyes._

_Brian stared down at him before he bit into his wrist and inflicted the wound, and crouched beside Dan and stared into his eyes for a little more, before he pressed his wrist against Dan's mouth._

_Danny tried to pull away, but Brian grabbed his head and pushed him into his wrist._

_"Just drink Dan. It's for your own good." Brian said to him and realized that was the first thing he said to him tonight, because Danny's eyes softened slightly now knowing fully it was his best friend, and reluctantly drank the blood._

_As soon as Brian pulled his wrist away, Danny fell to the ground began to scream as the transformation took over him. His body twitched and convulsed violently and Brian winced when Dan looked over at him and could see the pain and alarm in his eyes._

_When Dan smacked his hand on the ground, Brian jumped when he saw a clear dent appear in the floor, and he frowned. Already Dan was getting lots of power._

_He knew if he kept Danny here then he'd probably destroy the entire town. So he picked up his friend up in his arms and raced him to the forest, trying to ignore the punches and kicks and useless flailing of limbs._

_When they got far enough he dropped Dan on the ground, and winced at the pain from how many times Dan punched him._

_He knew he could leave the new fledgling here for a little, because the most he'd do is probably punch one or two trees or something. However, Danny seems to keep giving Brian surprises, because Danny indeed punch a tree, but not only did that happen, but the entire damn thing got un-rooted!_

_Brian sighed, and watched this for a little, until he could feel the presence of a certain Royal. A certain obviously steamed Royal brother that is._

_A second later Brian was pinned against the tree and felt nails digging into his throat and he stared into the fiery gaze of Mark._

_"What. the. Hell. Did. You. Do?!" He snarled as his grip tightened on Brian's throat with every word said._

_"I saved him." Brian choked out and Mark narrowed his gaze._

_"From what?" He growled and he glanced over at his brother that was still having trouble with taking over the transformation._

_What Brian wanted to say was from himself but he stared at him._

_"Take a guess." He said simply and Mark's gaze fell slightly._

_"Yes, I know my father is out to kill him but why do you wind up in this? I'd rather myself transform my brother instead of you." Mark said as he let go of Brian and padded over to his brother, but still kept a distance as Danny ripped dirt clean from the ground as he opened his mouth and the two vampires could see the fangs growing._

_"I had to take an assassination mission." Brian sighed and Mark understood._

_"Well.. I'm glad you didn't kill him." Mark grumbled and Brian glanced over._

_"Does your father know that you're keeping him safe?"  Brian asked and Mark sighed._

_"I don't think so. If he did, then I'd be in trouble." He explained and Brian nodded, and the two fell silent after that and listened to Dan's pained shrieks until they finally quieted down and Danny passed out._

_When hours passed, they finally saw Danny wake up but they were surprised to see Dan's eyes remained brown._

_"Dan you have to drink blood to complete the transformation." Mark said but Danny shook his head and backed up._

_"No! I'm never going to drink human blood!" He announced and Brian growled._

_"Danny it's dangerous if you stay as a fledgling. Vampires will think you're a lot weaker than them and try to attack you." He said to him but Danny shook his head and disappeared as he raced away._

_Mark and Brian exchanged looks._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_\---_

After Brian finished explaining his story Dan fell silent for a while. 

"I'm sorry I'm making things difficult.." Danny said at last and Brian looked over.

"It would be a lot easier if you transformed already." He admitted.

"So does my father know I'm alive?" He asked and Brian nodded.

"He does, but things have changed I guess. They're waiting for you to act out so they have a clear reason to kill you." Brian said and Danny stared at him quizzically. 

"But I'm half vampire, half human. Let alone, half Royal. Isn't that enough of a reason to execute me?" He asked and Brian smiled softly.

"No, Mark spoke to your father and made sure he wouldn't lay a hand on you the way you are. Although, now that he might know you just killed a vampire publicly in a human town, things might change a little. I advise you be careful." Brian explained as he stood up and Dan looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked and Brian grunted.

"I have a mission to report to at a town far away. I won't be back for a couple days probably." He said and in a second he disappeared and Danny rolled his eyes.

"A goodbye would've been nice!" He called after Brian, and then looked away towards the sky. He contemplated going back to Arin, but he knew the town would be full of hunters, ready for him.

If Arin wanted to talk to him, then he'd let the human come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it didn't really make sense... I might've messed up on some stuff like how long Dan's been a vampire, or stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!! Much luv <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Arin felt his stress levels rise more and more when he saw guards walk the streets of the small town he stayed in, and he anxiously waited for Danny.

After giving Barry a piece of his mind after acting out, he now sat at the window, desperately waiting for the vampire to return to him. He still couldn't figure out why he needed the vampire to be with him. He just.. Needed him right now. 

Sighing, Arin stood up and drew Suzy's attention to him, whom sat in the kitchen reading a book.

"Where are you going?" She asked and he looked over as he grabbed his jacket from the couch.

"Out." He said simply as he made sure everything he needed was with him.

"You're not looking for Dan yet. He can't enter this city yet." She stated calmly and his lip curled.

"I don't get it! Why did he kill that human?" He demanded, feeling confusion and anger as the two main emotions he felt at the moment. 

"Who says it was a human?" Suzy rose an eyebrow and Arin frowned.

"The suspect clearly stated he ripped the head off of a being." He said, and Suzy grunted.

"Yeah.  _Being._ They never stated human." She said, and Arin's frown increased, his brows furrowing.

"You already know don't you?" He asked and Suzy shrugged.

"I went and studied the scene before anybody got there. Danny killed a vampire." She said simply and Arin felt a part of stress be released and he nodded. 

"Well what about Barry?" Arin prompted and her gaze darkened for a moment. 

"I guess Barry did get there before me. I don't understand why he's not following your simple orders." She said and hummed in thought before they both heard the door slam against the wall from being opened so violently, and Barry stood there, glaring at them.

"You know why I'm not following your orders, Arin?" He spat as he walked forward, and Arin winced. He never usually saw Barry this pissed.

"I can't stand to be in the presence of a vampire. Least of all a Royal." He growled as he stood face to face with Arin and kept eye contact the entire time.

"Then what are you going to do? Tell on us?" Arin growled back trying to show dominance over the slightly shorted man.

After they had the longest staring contest Barry finally submitted by turning away and shrugging.

"Even if you're my best friends I simply won't follow you with all this." He said before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Arin tried to ignore the betrayed feeling deep in his gut before he continued to get ready. When he was he looked over at Suzy and nodded. She reluctantly nodded back and sighed.

"Be careful Arin. You're two extremely different people." She said before Arin nodded and promised to come back alive before he went out into the public eye.

He slipped through easily before he came to the entrance and greeted the two new guards standing there. He held up his Hunter ID.

"Arin Hanson. Group; GameGrumps." He said simply and the guard blinked and nodded and immediately moved to let him leave. The other sent him a look of admiration, before he too moved. 

"Careful Hanson." One said and Arin nodded and walked out. 

He walked for a while throughout the forest, thinking about the trouble Dan has started, before he could sense Dan's presence, and another with his. He quickly recognized Danny's older brother. 

When he went to look, he was surprised to see Dan breathing heavily as he grabbed at his throat and scratched at the ground, while Mark stood over him holding his wrist out for Dan to take. When Arin studied the scene more closely, he could see Mark's fingernails digging into his wrist and making blood leak from the wounds he was inflicting on himself.

"Just drink Danny. Please." Mark said with a sigh and Danny groaned and turned away, still breathing heavily with a slight rasp to it. 

Arin could feel the air warm around them all but Dan ignored it as he shook his head desperately.

"I hate drinking blood, Mark!" He snapped and rocked back and forth as he hugged his skinny body.

"But you have to drink it in order to live!" Mark argued back, and narrowed his fiery eyes that were starting to glow with impatience.  

"I refuse Mark." Dan growled and Mark finally leaped forward, wrapping one hand in Dan's wild hair, and tried to press his wrist against Danny's mouth but the other instantly struggled away, but not well since Mark had a death grip on his precious hair.

"Mark, just stop, please." Danny whimpered as he stared up at his brother with sad eyes and the other faltered for a moment, his heart twisting but he shook his head. 

"Dan, look at you. Your fangs are full out and you're getting hungrier and hungrier every day. Vampire blood and animal blood won't sedate the lust for human blood." Danny looked away with an angry look, but he knew his fangs were poking at his lip. 

Mark sighed and looked in Arin's direction, already knowing he was there.

"Just drink his blood, for gods sake!" Mark waved in Arin's direction and Dan looked up in surprise. 

"Arin? What are you doing here?" He asked, wishing Arin wouldn't see this feeble side of him.

"I was coming to look for you." Arin said as he walked from his hiding spot, knowing it was beyond useless now to stay crouched in a bush.

Danny sighed and flinched when Mark tugged on his hair.

"Dan, just feed please. I hate seeing you suffer." Mark said down to his little brother but Danny refused again, turning his back to Arin as best as he could.

Mark tsked, and for a moment he let go of Dan's hair, but in that second he rushed forward and with his nails he scratched along Arin's arm, deep enough to pierce skin, and Arin immediately jumped back grabbing his dagger from his pocket.

Dan stood immediately, and looked at the two his gaze switching from so many emotions at once and he gripped his head hard.

Arin backed up as Danny slowly approached, still gripping his head but his gaze was growing darker, and Arin gulped.

"Danny.. Please." Arin said as he covered up his wound, but in a split second, Dan was there holding his wrist and revealing the wound again. He stared at it, his mouth opening slightly to reveal fangs already showing but he paused as he looked into Arin's eyes.

"Pain.." He murmured as he stepped back, and his eyes widening with alarm as his hand immediately gripped at his neck. Arin saw for a moment what he was grabbing at, and he winced at the ugly teeth marks marring his skin. 

"I.. No!" He gasped as he rushed backwards, and stared at Arin with wide eyes as he snapped out of his blood lust haze. 

"I won't! I'm sorry Arin." He put a hand over his mouth, as if disgusted by himself. 

"Dan, for gods sake you're going to starve if you don't feed." Mark growled but a second later, Dan was pressed up right against him, grabbing his wrists and sinking his fangs into Mark's throat. 

The Royal stuttered as his breath was taken away, before he tilted his head back, annoyed that Dan was drinking from his neck but at the same time glad he was now hungry enough to at least drink blood. 

Arin watched the two and saw Mark throw him almost what seemed like a somber look. 

"Please watch over him." Mark murmured, his voice a lot weaker now and Arin nodded.

After Danny let go of Mark the other leaned against a tree for a moment to catch his breath, before he looked over at Dan who had red glowing eyes, and blood messily all over his chin and mouth before he nodded in satisfaction and disappeared by turning away and racing off. 

Arin watched Dan stutter in his movements, before he slumped to the ground and Arin ran over.

When he revealed Danny's face, he was surprised to see tears leaking from his eyes.

"I-I.. I hate this all.. I hate drinking blood." He whispered his eyes going back to their normal color, and Arin nodded in understanding. He was about to tell Danny to stand up, when they heard footsteps in the forest, and Arin realized he should've been listening but now it was too late. A second later light washed over them as human hunters surrounded the area and pointed their weapons towards the two. 

"Arin Hanson? What is this?" A familiar irish voice spoke up as a short man walked forward, holding what seemed like a spear in his hands.

"Jack." Arin nodded towards the trained hunter but Jack's eyes were cold as they looked from Dan to Arin.

Danny was wiping the blood from his mouth, and he glared at the hunters and went to stand up, but Arin kept him in place by grabbing his wrist without breaking eye contact with Jack. 

"I was going on my own hunt when I came across a fledgling." He said and Jack rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

"What was that blood then?" He questioned and Dan snarled.

"It might've been animal." Arin explained and Jack narrowed his gaze with suspicion. 

"Even then, Arin, fledgling or not he's a vampire and he's supposed to be killed when seen. Especially when he's this close to the town." Jack explained and Arin felt any hope of Dan surviving another day go down the drain. 

He looked over at Danwho seemed to have determination in his eyes, and Arin realized he might still have a chance. He just drank Royal blood, so that should make him a little stronger! 

As the humans approached Arin felt Jack grab his arm and drag him away and Arin tried to struggle, but Jack had a force that wasn't to be reckoned with.

He stared over at Dan with desperate eyes as the fledgling rose to his feet and took on a defensive stance.

Jack signaled his group to attack and almost all at once the group pounced on the fledgling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Expect a battle scene next chapter ;) Much luv!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa 70 kudos?! That's insane!! Thanks for all the support guys! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!!

Many things had gone through Danny's head at once far too quickly. Although one thought replayed more than any other.

_Dodge dumbass!_

He narrowly dodged a sword swiping down at him and he used that momentum to duck away from the circle they've put him in and he retreated to a tree where a sniper shot at him. 

His eyes narrowed at the sniper and he jumped to another tree.

He rarely ever got to see a hunter with a real gun because they're always so expensive and hard to keep. 

"Danny!" Arin shouted desperately and Danny's gaze shot over to Arin to see Jack was holding a spear towards him and his own weapon was on the ground.

_You can't kill him!_

Through his vampiric speed, Dan was now pressed up against Arin and pushing him behind him and gave Jack what sounded like a feral growl. 

Jack blinked in surprise, and Danny shot forwards to disarm him but Jack was extremely experienced and jumped back on instinct and swiped at once and got Dan on the chest. 

He faltered past and looked at his chest to now see blood dripping from it and his gaze wavered for a moment before he looked back at Jack. He now studied the weapon instead of Jack since that's the thing threatening him more now instead. 

Jack leaped forward far too quickly and Danny held up his arms in self defense but clenched his teeth hard when he felt the spear go through one and now he saw a limb lying on the ground beside him. 

But he found himself smirking at the hunter anyway as he could already sense Mark's fiery presence. A moment later the forest ignited into bright flames and a lot of hunters were far too close to the fire and their clothes got ignited as well.

Mark was beside Danny in a second and he studied his younger brother before his gaze brightened with flames dancing in them and he turned to the hunters that were burning alive. All of them except for Jack that is who clearly knew that he was at a major disadvantage. 

He took one glance at his comrades before he looked back at the two vampires, and ran over to Arin and started to pull him away.

Arin stared at Dan desperately, but they both knew that Arin had to go face his betrayal himself.

"He'll always run back to the humans." Mark said to him as he picked up Dan's arm and watched Arin disappear. 

Danny sighed, and grabbed the limb from him.

"Would you be able to stitch this?" He asked and Mark frowned.

"Will you come back with me so I can get my supplies?" He asked and Danny scoffed.

"It'd take you a minute. I can wait." He said before Mark shook his head sadly.

"Father wants to see you." He said gravely and Dan paused and frowned.

"Why now?" He asked and could see his arm wound starting to heal wrong so Dan agreed to coming back soon after. He's been thinking about his father, and he wondered if this meeting was just to chat, or if it was another trick. He trusted Mark however.

They got to the Vampire kingdom in a second even though it was pretty far away and Mark led him to his place and let him in.

Danny hopped onto the table, and Mark entered the room and was carrying a sewing kit.

"He wants to see you to make sure you know your place." Mark explained as he started to sew his arm back onto him. Danny was wincing at points, but still grumbled things under his breath.

"Is that why you came?" He asked and Mark chuckled.

"Well the fight was sure a surprise. I didn't even leave for that long." He said and looked up at his brother and offered a smile.

"What if I don't want to see him?" He asked, and Mark grunted.

"Too bad. His word means we all must follow." He said before he finished and Dan rolled his eyes. When has he ever listened to his father?

"Those stitches will fall out when they're not needed anymore." Mark added before he put things away. Danny flexed his arm and nodded his appreciation. 

"Let's go then." Mark said and led Danny off, and the fledgling followed reluctantly and took more time to look around the city. After all, he didn't get to come here often. 

Many vampires shoved Dan as they passed by and he had to force himself to ignore it. If he was to get into a fight then his father would only be more angry. It was pretty obvious he wasn't that pleased already.

They got to the castle that's in the very middle of the city, and they got past the guards once they said who they were.

Mark confidently walked through the hallways while Danny uncomfortably avoided others gazes because he knew they'd be glaring at him and he kept his eyes on the floor. 

They got to the main room and Danny could already feel his fathers presence. 

"Ah Mark." A strong voice made them stop and Dan nearly crashed into Mark since he wasn't watching as closely.

He looked up to see their father looking at Mark, and Dan saw that he hadn't changed a bit since he last saw him, years ago. Dressed with gold and still has that scowl usually on his face.

When Dan stepped beside Mark and the king looked at him, his scowl seemed to deepen. 

"Dan." He said simply, and he glared back at his father.

"I hear you wanted to see me?" He asked casually as he stepped forward and tried to ignore the burning look he was giving him.

"What are you doing, Dan? You killed a vampire in a human village! That's our hunting grounds!" He said and his voice was loud and booming.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a human." Dan said sarcastically and he felt Mark pull him back violently. When Dan looked back at the place he was just standing at, he could see powerful waves of force in the area, and a black streak on the floor which probably would've been Dan if not for Mark.

"I swear to god Danny, stop acting so immature!" He shouted as his red eyes glowed. Danny couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What, so stop acting like you were when you fucked my mom and gave birth to me? A human child?" He mocked and stuck out a tongue. He knew he was asking to get his head ripped off, but he couldn't care less. His blood was getting a fiery feel to it, and it felt satisfying to shout this stuff at his dad. 

A millisecond later Danny was on the ground, coughing up amounts of blood as he gripped his stomach and his father stood above him and pushed him down with his foot on his back.

"You are  _mine_ Dan. I will not put up for this behavior." He snarled and Danny glared up at him weakly, still defiant. 

"I will not have a fledgling son either." At the wave of his hand a human was pushed from the shadows in the room, and landed on the ground far too weak to get up. 

"I'm not going to fucking suck blood!" Danny shouted, rage influencing him and he tried to get up but his father's boot pressed harder. 

"You don't get to make your own decisions yet!" The king hissed and nodded at Mark to bring the vampire over. 

Mark paused, but he knew he'd be in horrible trouble if he defied his father and he dragged the human over. Dan stared at the human, and he could now see it was a girl who looked like she was barely hitting her teen years. 

"Drink." His father commanded from above, but Danny stubbornly turned his head away.

The king was already getting impatient and Mark could see that and he didn't want his brother in more pain. He cut into the girl's skin, and she whimpered quietly.

"I'm not going to." Dan repeated and Mark sighed and dipped his fingers in some of the blood and pressed them to Dan's lips. Even the slightest taste will do it. He kept his lips sealed and glared at Mark now. 

"Whose blood have you been drinking?!" His father growled and Mark felt the urge to immediately back up, but if he did then it'd be like showing off a horrible neon sign that stated "it was me!" 

Dan glared up at him and knew he wasn't able to speak now because if he did he'd probably have his brothers blood coated fingers down his throat, so he stayed silent. 

Mark could see his father's gaze darkening so he knew he had to act fast. He would hope Danny would forgive him one day.

He started to force his brothers lips open, who fought back more now and his eyes started to glow with the fear of him not being able to do much to fight back. His arms were pinned under him and he was under the overwhelming and nearly bone-crushing force of his father.

"Your Majesty?" A voice spoke up and all three paused to see Brian standing at the door.

Dan felt relief flood him as he felt the boot be removed from his back as Brian reported his mission. Mark hugged Danny for a moment, and as soon as he let go, Danny wiped at the blood on his lips furiously until he was sure nothing was left. 

"May I ask what you're doing?" Brian spoke up and nodded at Dan and the King followed his gaze and narrowed his gaze.

"Nothing. Mark take him to his room. We will continue tonight." He said, and Mark nodded and led Danny off to his room.

When they reached it, they were both completely silent as Mark quickly ran off. Danny sighed and entered his room, and wasn't surprised to see there were no windows, and soon guards stood at his door.

He was, however surprised when he saw chains over the bed, and chills went down his spine. They were expecting him to transform soon. This is where they put the new vampires when they're getting used to the new power they possess.

Dan sat down on the bed, and whimpered silently.

_I hope you're doing better than me, Arin.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Much luv ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa guys 1k hits and 80 kudos?! You guys are awesome! :D Much luv everyone and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

_If  Danny can defy an entire kingdom, then I can too._

"Speak up Hanson!" A voice snapped him out of his mind and he looked up towards the council that towered over him.

"I became friends with a vampire." He said sternly, his eyes narrowing.

"Impossible! Vampires hate us all and we hate them! Mr. Hanson you are a very good hunter. What brought this on?" One demanded as they leaned over their desk a little to glare down at the hunter.

"It's not impossible. I've actually spoken to two Royal vampires." He spoke out and listened to one of them scoff and they began to whisper.

"Hanson, are you high?" One asked after a while and they sounded much younger.

"No. You know of the king's son; Mark right?" He asked, and they paused before one nodded.

"I spoke to that guy. I'm friends with his brother. That was the vampire that was spotted in the town." He exclaimed, but the council began to speak up at once.

"Absurd!"

"Liar!"

Arin winced and crossed his arms.

"Arin we can't trust you with these things unfortunately. We have never seen a nice vampire. Let alone, a nice  _Royal_ vampire!" One said and Arin breathed out in frustration.

"Look, I swear I'm not lying! Why would I lie about a nice vampire?" He snapped and the council members looked at each other.

"His name is Danny. He's a fledgling that's too scared to drink blood. Although he's already far stronger than any vampire we've met. He even saved a human in the town by killing another vampire." He explained, and one of the council members laughed.

"Now you're having a gander Hanson. Vampires don't kill one another." He said and chuckles were shared throughout the group. Arin glared harder until he calmed himself down.

They heard the door open, and Arin turned to see Jack standing there proudly.

"Hanson you are dismissed." A council member said and Arin turned away and shoved past Jack. He had to be honest that guy wasn't his favorite right now.

Arin walked down the hallways, his hands sinking deeply into his pockets and he sighed roughly. 

 _"Arin!"_ At first he thought it was just a mini voice in his mind speaking to him. It wasn't that rare. He usually just ignores it now.

 _"Arin help me please!"_ The voice was louder this time and suddenly Arin's vision was met with white for a moment before he found himself standing in a dank room and surprisingly, Danny was there too.

"Dan?" He gasped, as he saw the other chained up to a wall. His hands were above his head and suddenly he heard a door open behind him.

He whirled around to see a man that was practically covered in gold. 

"Are you ready to feed yet?" He asked as he walked over. Danny twitched a little before he lunged up, gasping loudly as his eyes glowed red with hunger and lust for blood as he stared at the man. 

"Maybe then you shouldn't have denied it before. You still have a day in here." The man said, and his fingernails dug into his palm and he let blood fall down his hand and Dan watched intently before he blinked with shock and fell back against the wall.

"N-no.." He stammered out, his voice much more raspy than Arin has ever heard it. 

"We'll have a human waiting for you tomorrow." He said before he turned away but made sure to rub some of his blood on Danny's cheek. He shut the door loudly and the room went into blackness again.

Arin watched the figure of Dan curl up and whine. 

 _"A-Arin help me.. I can't hang on for long. They're starving me."_  Danny whispered and shivers went down Arin's spine. He's only been gone for what.. A couple days? He then noticed the marks and scratches on Dan's pale skin and his lip curled.

"I'll come Dan." He murmured, and Danny rose his head a little as if he heard, but he was so out of it he wasn't even sure.

In a couple of moments after things melted away, Arin was on the ground in the hallway he was just walking and he jumped to his feet immediately. As he looked around, he nodded and clenched his fists and made off with a much more brisk walk. His own trial could wait. 

\---

"Arin this is crazy!" A voice hissed to Arin who led them and had hoods over their heads.

"Suzy, do you have another plan?" Arin asked impatiently as they walked through the streets of the vampire kingdom. They cloaks mostly covered them luckily, and they had masked their scents before they got here, but every time a vampire passed Arin, he tensed up slightly.

"No but this is still crazy. Even for you." She growled.

"Look let's just get to the castle, find Mark and get him to free Dan." He muttered, and they went through the streets until they reached the castle. The drawbridge was wide open and the door was unlocked, so they simply entered and they were surprised to see many people in the castle.

"Do they let people enter all the time?" He asked Suzy quietly and she shrugged.

"We must look suspicious. Quickly, let's get out of the open." Suzy murmured and grabbed his hand and led them away.

"Okay Arin, where to?" She asked him and Arin frowned and looked back to the room where they just were.

"Maybe Mark is in there?" He asked, and Suzy sighed. 

"Who knows. I don't want to wait around though." She said, before they heard a male walk up.

"Ah, why aren't you with the rest of the guests? Would you like a private tour?" A charming voice came from behind and they whirled around to see for their utmost luck, Mark!

"Uh yes." Arin spoke in a deep voice and Mark rose an eyebrow before he nodded and led them away. After they walked for a while, Mark spoke up.

"So you're here for my brother, I assume?" He asked and he looked at them with a raised brow. Arin nodded and lowered his hood for a moment.

"He's starving.. I saw him in a vision thing that your father is keeping his captive and trying to transform him. Except I got that vision yesterday and he said he was keeping him in that room for another day until.." He trailed off and Mark sighed sadly.

"I know. I had to bring him to that stupid room." He said and Arin stared at him.

"So why not free him?" He demanded and Mark stared at him with wide eyes.

"And defy my father?! Have you met him?!" He exclaimed and Arin shrugged.

"Look we need to free him." He said, before they paused and heard a voice of struggle. They both looked to see two vampires holding another. They passed the hallway they were in before they went down another.

"Wait!" Mark shouted and in not even a second, Mark was in front of them and stopping them. His eyes widened with shock at who they held and Arin and Suzy ran over to see Danny in between the two guard and he looked sickly. 

"Mark.." His voice whispered out as he looked up slowly, and his eyes glowered as he tried to leap forward and he opened his mouth wide as if to bite a chunk out of his brother, and they could all see how long his fangs were getting. They awkwardly went over his other teeth, and he wasn't even able to properly close his mouth.

Mark stared at his brother in complete shock that he didn't even stop the guards to keep moving him along.

"Dan!" Arin shouted, and the other stopped and looked back at him with surprise.

"A-Arin!" He tried to shout back but his voice cracked and he started to weakly refuse the guards as he tried to get to his friend but the guards kept pulling him along. Danny stared at Arin desperately, before he began to mouth words.

_I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.._

He disappeared in the hallway, and Mark seemed to finally snap out of his stupor.

"It's too late. He's on his way to the king now. We can simply watch what happens." He explained before he led them after his brother. 

Arin was praying silently for Dan to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Much luv! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgawd nearly 100 kudos this is crazy! I've never gotten this much luv on a story :3  
> Much luv everyone and I hope you guys enjoy this story!!!

Not much was going on in Dan's mind. It was like an eraser had gone through and scrubbed out most of his thoughts but one.

The  _overwhelming urge_ to sink his fangs deeply into skin and suck the life out of someone. It didn't matter who anymore. He needed something!

So now he stood in front of his father, breathing heavily as he knew that his fangs were showing, and his eyes glowing red with the desperate need. 

"So pitiful." His father sighed, and anger came from the hunger and he shot forward until the guards yanked him back. He forgot he had two guards beside him.

"You don't understand what I'm fucking going through!" He spat as he struggled against the guard's tight grips on his arms until he got back to his comfortable position.

"You don't understand what I'm going through either! There are vampires that are much higher up than me you idiot. I've been trying to keep you out of their radar so they don't murder you!" But Dan gave a loud, harsh laugh in response.

"Bullshit! You weren't doing it for me! You were doing it for you! It has always been about  _you!_  You expected me to be born as a vampire so none of this shit had to happen, but when you saw my human eyes in my mother's arms, you murdered her and abandoned me! Trust me, I heard the stories of me being found alone with my mother's body beside me." So much emotion was being displayed in Danny's eyes, the guard's even started to feel uncomfortable. 

Unbeknownst to any of them, Mark, Arin, and Suzy were standing by the door and peeking their head around it.

Arin was shocked, as he heard Danny story, and he looked over to see Mark gripping the suddenly crushed door frame as his knuckles were turning white.

"I didn't realize that happened to Danny.." Suzy murmured as she stared at the fledgling with sympathy. 

"Shut it! This conversation is a waste of breath because you are going to drink human blood now and transform." The king shouted and waved at a guard that was standing beside his throne. He nodded and in a second he disappeared. Arin and Suzy were violently pulled away from the door before the guard could spot them and he returned with a human. It was a child.

The human child was shoved to the ground and they whimpered and looked up at Dan who was let go by the guards. 

He stumbled a little as he was too weak and hasn't walked properly for a couple days, and he stared at the child as hunger overtook him. 

"N-No please don't! I don't want to die!" The child screamed out as tears fell from their eyes and they crawled away but Dan launched forward and pinned the kid to the ground.

"We have to do something!" Arin hissed to Suzy and Mark, but the two hunters were surprised to see Mark was already gone and when they looked back at the scene in front of them, they saw Mark dragging his brother off the child, and glared at their father.

"I am no longer going to live under your rule, father! You are a ruthless, uncaring king!" He snarled as Dan weakly clawed at Mark's arms that were around his chest.

The king glared back at his older son, and he stalked forward and slapped Mark with his nails and palm.

Mark felt the strong impact but he kept his form steady and he practically picked Danny up and rushed them away a little until he pushed Danny's head into his throat.

"Drink as much as you need." He murmured, and the king's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" He shouted as he ran towards them but Danny was already taking the invitation and he sunk his teeth into Mark's throat. The brother smirked at the king until it faltered as he could feel Danny desperately taking bigger gulps than usual. 

"Stop this at once!" The king shrieked as he raced forward and Arin knew it was the time to intervene. 

He jumped in the king's path and swiped his weapon at the king threatening.

"A human?! In my castle?!" He roared and Suzy ran over and held a wooden dagger to his throat.

"Make that two." She said calmly in her sweet tone and the king hissed.

Their focus was distracted however when Mark collapsed to the floor and Dan fell after him, and Arin gasped.

"Mark! Dan!" But in the next second, the king surged forward and pushed Arin down and his weapon slipped from his fingers.

"I'll kill you!" The king hissed in Arin's face and just as he was about to shove his fangs into Arin's skin, the king was blown off from another force.

Danny stood over Arin now, rage glowing in his eyes that showed of new strength as he helped Arin up but didn't move his gaze from his father.

"Get moving. I'll help Mark out." He said to Arin and nodded at Suzy.

Suzy smiled and Arin and her ran out. Arin looked back once to see the king trying to get at them but Danny snarled and tackled him back every time.

"Traitor! I will murder you. I don't care what it takes, you will die!" The king shrieked at his son, and Dan smirked for a short moment as he could feel Suzy and Arin's presence growing weaker, so he knew he had to chase after them soon.

He glanced over at Mark's body, and he felt guilt pour over him but he couldn't focus too much on it right now. He had an angry father in front of him, who was ready to rip out his throat.

The king surged forward and they went rolling on the floor, nails scratching and strong grips but the king was at a very strong advantage, and he finally got Dan pinned under his weight and was strangling him.

"This is where you'll die." The king growled down at him, and Dan glared up at him as he struggled to breathe. 

However, the king's threat was short lived when he felt an overwhelming heat and he shrieked and let go of Dan and looked to see his clothes were lighting on fire.

At first, Danny was confused as he sat up coughing, but he looked over at Mark and saw the weak smile on his face.

"We need to leave!" Danny raced over and picked up Mark into his arms and the other chuckled weakly.

"This is all switched.." He murmured and Danny growled softly.

"Stop talking, idiot." He said, and raced them out like a blur and saw Arin and Suzy struggling with a couple guards but Dan was proud to see a couple guard's bodies disappearing like dust.

Danny kicked one guard hard in the chest and they went flying from the force he was going, and a guard swiped at him but he ducked and round housed his kick and made him fall before he stomped on his head and looked over at the hunters. 

"We should just go." He said to them, and they nodded and went offensive instead and worked their way past guards, and Dan stopped any guards that were following and snapped at Mark who was using his powers.

"Just rest." He said to Mark, and ran after the hunters but slowed down once he reached them.

"They're trying to follow us." Mark said before he looked over Danny's shoulder and his gaze went fiery for a moment, and a wall of fire went across the hall and the vampires stopped. Mark smirked weakly, before he slumped in Dan's hold.

They finally reached the entrance and vampires were surprised to see two humans and two royals, and Danny growled and went in front of the hunters and addressed the crowd.

"These two will not be harmed or I will kill whoever decides to defy my orders." He said and the vampires felt threatened under his cold gaze, before he turned away and ran after Arin and Suzy.

"You'd do well at ruling this country under a iron fist." Mark joked, and Danny rolled his eyes but let a smile crawl onto his face.

They eventually made their way out of the city, and they reached the forest and the hunters stopped and rested and breathed heavily.

Danny rested Mark on the ground, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Mark.." He said quietly, and Mark shook his head weakly.

"Don't apologize Danny. I got you into this mess after all." He said, and Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Did you birth me?" He deadpanned, and Mark laughed.

"Good point. Anyway, I don't blame you. You took what you needed. Besides, I'll get my strength back soon. I can already feel it." He explained, as he sat up slowly and winced.

"That doesn't mean you have to move already." He mumbled, before Dan stood up and looked over at the two humans.

"Well, that was eventful." He smiled at the two, and Arin grinned.

"So.. How did things go when I left" Dan asked, and Arin's grin soon faded.

"Uh I think I might either be executed, or exiled. Either one, it's not great." He said as he scratched nervously at his arm and Danny narrowed his gaze.

"I promise no one will kill you." He vowed and Arin could feel a small blush making it's way up to his face at the serious look in Dan's eyes. 

 _What the fuck is going on with my mind?_ Arin asked himself as he stared at Danny who had turned away to tend to his brother who kept on saying he was fine.

"So what are you going to do?" Suzy asked, and Arin frowned.

"I dunno. I guess I could start by going to the council and owning up to things. I was supposed to have the final trial today to decide what my fate was going to be." He explained, and Suzy sighed.

"Well let's go then." She said, and Arin nodded and looked over at the two royals.

"What are you two going to do?" He asked, and they looked over.

"I'll come with." Danny said, and Arin frowned.

"But you'll be seen and murdered." He stated bluntly, and Danny looked confused.

"So how did you guys sneak into the vampire kingdom?" He asked, and Arin and Suzy exchanged glances.

"Fine. You'll come see the trial and get me out if I'm to be murdered. Suzy can do some makeup on you." Arin said quickly and Suzy nodded and led Danny away.

"Now.. Sneaking into the village won't be easy.."

\---

They all stood in Suzy's house. 

Like they said, sneaking in wasn't easy but they managed after making themselves look like the most awkward people to walk the earth.

After Suzy put tons of warm colored foundation on Danny's pale skin, he finally started to look human.

Arin and Mark stood in the living room, but they didn't really chat. After all, before today they saw each other as enemies.

"Ta Da!" Suzy announced as she led Danny into the room and Arin looked over and blinked in surprise.

Danny actually looked really.. Handsome. 

Mark noticed the heat going up in Arin's body and a growl rose to his throat, and Danny stared in confusion at them.

"Do I look okay?" He asked, and Mark immediately pushed the negative emotions down and nodded at Danny.

"Yeah you don't even look vampire anymore. Just make sure to hide your teeth." Mark said and Arin nodded, suddenly not trusting his own mouth.

Danny opened his mouth and tapped at one of the small fangs, and nodded.

"Thanks Suzy." He smiled and she grinned.

"No problem. I love doing makeup!" She said, and Danny laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It was hard to stop you from putting eyeliner on me." He said.

 _What would eyeliner look on him anyway?_ Arin thought before he rushed out and smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Uh.. Are you ready to go then, Arin?" Danny asked as he walked out and Arin turned and gulped.

"Yep." He said, his tone a little higher than usual. Danny just took it as nervousness for his trial, but little did either of them know, it was something much more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There's the build of the egobang ;) Much luv everyone!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgawd thanks for the 100 kudos everyone that's amazing!!  
> Also.. I've been trying to update this story forever but every time I try, the chapter deletes itself somehow x.x This is literally my fifth try. Hopefully you guys get this chapter!  
> Much luv!! <3

"Arin Hanson, do you accept the charges pressed against you?" The council member demanded the hunter who stood below him.

 _"Like I have a choice."_ Arin thought bitterly but nodded and kept his cool. He could feel Dan's eyes burning into the back of his head and for some reason it reassured him.

"Very well. You will be hanged at noon tomorrow then." The member said bluntly and Arin gritted his teeth.

"You kidding me? These trials are never fair!" Arin spat and the council member rose an eyebrow.

"Are you defying the way things are and have always been?" They asked and Arin glared.

"Well I'm sure not happy I don't get the chance to speak in my own defense anymore." He said but the council member was already calling off the trial. Soon Arin felt two pairs of arms grabbing at his own and pulling him away.

Arin stared holes into the council member the entire time as he was being dragged but suddenly a pair of arms disappeared and he quickly looked to see Danny standing over the fallen guard.

Instantly the other guard let go of Arin to grab his weapon and Dan got into a defensive stance but Arin quickly rushed forward.

"No it's okay! Dan just go home." Arin said to Danny but the vampire opened his mouth but he instantly got in front of him so the guard didn't see his fangs. 

"Just leave." He said but stared into Danny's eyes deeply.

 _"Just make sure to come save me later."_ He thought and Dan understood the message and reluctantly turned away and walked through the room and blended in with the crowd quickly.

Arin watched until his bushy hair disappeared and let the guard grab his arm. The other was just getting to his feet and was grumbling things under his breath before he helped the other guard tug the hunter out of the room. 

They got him to a quiet room that had no windows or any lights. Just an uncomfortable looking bed in a corner.

"There'll be guards to come grab you at noon, tomorrow." One guard said as the other checked Arin for weapons and ended up pulling out five after his search.

The guard threw him an unimpressed look and Arin gave a small smirk.

"No danger in being paranoid." He said and the two left him. When they did, Arin slumped down and groaned.

"God dammit, Dan get me out of here soon."

\---

"We have to go immediately!" Dan snarled at his older brother as the two stood in the living room. Suzy watched the two and could feel the emotions melting off them and she shuddered.

"Monsters." She mumbled as Mark glared directly into Danny's glowering eyes. Even if he was way shorter, he still was much stronger and older.

"If you didn't pull that little stunt back there, then maybe we would be leaving right now. But guards are expecting us now!" Mark snapped and pushed his brother away and sat down on the couch.

Dan roughly fixed his shirt and sat down opposite from Mark and sighed.

"I didn't like how they were treating him." He said, quieter now.

"Well he broke their "special hunting law" or whatever." Mark answered and made air quotes with his fingers.

"When are we going to leave then?" Danny asked as he rubbed some of the makeup off to reveal his pasty skin again and looked over at Suzy.

"Well midnight is probably when they'll be expecting us.." Suzy murmured as she pushed off the wall she was leaning on as she could feel the brothers calm down.

"We need help.." Mark said as he studied his brother and the worry in his eyes made Mark feel slightly suspicious.

"If you didn't realize, we don't have a lot of followers anymore. I didn't have any to begin with but you betraying father won't make us everyone's favorite." Dan said and Mark frowned.

"Well I know one guy that still will help you." He said, but suddenly reluctant to call on him. Dan had already realized though.

"Brian! You're a genius Mark. I'll be right back." He said and went to go for the window but Mark stopped him.

"No, I'll go. You should try to work out a plan by the time I get back." He explained as he then jumped from the window and Dan breathed out in frustration before he turned to Suzy.

"Got a plan then?" He asked and the female hunter shrugged.

"Arin and I sneaked into the vampire kingdom without having many issues so this shouldn't be too hard either." She said as she turned away only to feel the presence of two more vampires and she turned to see Mark with another. She knew from his power that he was a noble, just under the strength of a royal.

"This has got to be my craziest year yet." She sighed as she went to go grab a drink. 

Brian looked over at Danny and searched his gaze and found that something was off about the fledgling.

"Brian here was already on his way, so it didn't take more than a minute." Mark explained to Danny who nodded and looked at Brian. 

The two stared at each other for a while before Suzy walked back in, carrying her makeup pallets and such. 

"Alright, you're all going to need some serious make overs if this is going to work. We're also never going to return here after we break Arin out." She explained before she nodded at Danny who sat down on the couch and she pulled up a wooden chair and a table and got to work. Mark started to explain their issue. 

"You kidding me right now? You think I'm going to help a human?" Brian laughed but paused when Danny growled deep in his throat and Suzy glowered at him when he started to move to look at Brian.

"Brian we need your help just this one time." Mark sighed and Brian shook his head.

"You guys are crazy." He said and Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Tell us something we don't know." She said and Brian narrowed his gaze.

"Be quiet livestock." He said and Danny could see she almost crushed her pencil at the mention of the sinful name. 

"That's enough Brian." Mark said but Suzy and Brian ignored him. Suzy stood up and glared harshly at Brian.

"Say that to my face bastard." She growled and Brian rose an eyebrow before he leaned forward so Suzy and him were barely touching noses.

"I've drank better livestock than you." He smirked and suddenly he was on the floor with Suzy punching him in the face. Mark ripped her off but he glared at Brian.

"That's enough Brian. Are you going to help or not?" He demanded and Brian opened his mouth but then he glanced at Dan and saw the desperation in his eyes and he faltered for a moment before he sighed roughly.

"Fine but I'm doing it because I owe Danny this much." He growled and sat down and waited for Suzy to do his makeup and they could discuss the plan. 

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Ross entered the room a couple seconds later.

"Whoa is this a vampire fest?" Ross asked but he made no movement to grab his bow. Suzy shrugged helplessly and decided to explain to Ross what they were doing.

"I see." He nodded then grinned.

"Well I'm coming!" He said and Dan shook his head.

"No Ross, we can't have too many people." He said but Ross wasn't listening, he was already going to the kitchen to grab some "supplies."

Suzy shook her head and continued on with her work.  

\---

"Mark, Brian you guys have to go rescue Arin for us since we look more human than you guys and we can distract the hunters out here but Ross will go with you and act as a guard." Suzy explained quickly as she waved at the two newly created groups. 

Danny nodded and led Suzy away while Brian and Mark nodded to each other and led Ross inside.

Brian kept glowering at each hunter that walked by and Mark hit him over the head and he hissed softly at Mark who shook his head.

"You're hopeless." He said as Ross started to lead them.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" A female with pink short hair, asked as she spotted Ross and jogged over.

"Going to see the idiot before he's hanged." Ross said casually but smiled a lot around the girl.

The female looked over at the two men and her eyes narrowed.

"And who are these guys?" She asked suspiciously and the two vampires glared at her but she didn't back down. Instead she held her head higher. 

"Oh they're new friends." Ross said and quickly led them away and when they were out of earshot, Ross shook his head.

"Can't you guys change your eye color or something?" He grunted and Brian rolled his eyes.

"If I could, don't you think I would've?" He asked and Ross shrugged.

They quickly started to scan hallways and such and open doors until they finally came to one that Arin was in. 

"Finally!" Ross exclaimed and Arin stared at him in surprise.

"Ross?" He asked and Ross smirked.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm your knight in shining armor." He said before he led Arin out.

"What, were you hoping for someone else?" Ross asked as Arin didn't respond and Arin blushed slightly and Mark let out a low growl. 

"I think I have a guess." Mark muttered and Brian glanced over in slight interest before he started to lead them through the halls.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted and they all turned to see Jack standing there with his spear in hand and pointed at them.

"You aren't leaving Arin. You have been sentenced to death." He said as his eyes darkened when he spotted Mark and Brian.

"And you also have two vampires with you? Even when you're going to die you're still a traitor eh?" He asked and Mark growled and launched forward but Jack quickly rose his weapon and deflected him away.

Mark started to circle around Jack but Brian noticed something was slightly... Off. Mark would be all teeth and claws but he was hesitating.

"If you leave now then we'll never return." Mark said and Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry pal but I can't let you leave. They'll have my head if I do." He said and Mark shook his head before he struck forward and hit Jack over the head.

Arin watched Jack slump to the ground, unconscious before he glanced over to Mark.

"He'll be fine." He grumbled before he continued to lead them.

As soon as they saw the doorway to lead out they all exchanged glances before they made a wild dash for it and soon people started to realize what was happening. Ross yelped as an arrow almost hit him and he looked to see the girl aiming for the group.

"Holly no!" He shouted and the girl paused and watched them before she nodded and shot a hunter that was close to standing right in front of her and Ross grinned.

 _"What a woman.."_ Ross thought dreamily before he followed his friends out. 

However they weren't clear yet. Someone had continued to shoot and shot Mark right in the arm and he paused to pull it out and wince.

Dan gasped as he could see blood coming from the wound and his eyes flickered for a moment before he used his blood lust to kill whoever just shot his brother.

"Danny let's just go!" Mark said but Dan wasn't listening. He raced to the archer and snapped their neck and watched their body fall. He had the urge to sink his teeth in since they were now dead but Mark ran over and pulled him away with his good arm.

Soon they had escaped with barely any wounds (except Mark but by the time they were clear it was already healed) and they had rested.

"Hey thanks guys." Arin said after he caught his breath and he smiled at them all.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked and Arin nodded.

"I hadn't seen anybody except for the guards that brought me there." He said and Dan sighed in relief.

"Thank god.." He mumbled before he looked around.

"We shouldn't stay in the open like this. We should try to find somewhere for shelter." He said and Mark nodded but Brian was slowly slipping away.

"It was fun and all, but I need to get back to the vampire kingdom." He explained and suddenly Mark was in front of him, picking him up with his hands around his throat.

"If you tell  _anyone_ what we were doing or where we are, you'll die a very slow and painful death." Mark snarled with a fire in his eyes and Brian glared back until Mark dropped him and Brian disappeared without another word.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Danny asked but there was slight humor in his eyes and Mark shrugged.

"He's disobeyed before." He said before he went to search the area and Danny took one glance back at Arin before he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. Not my best work ik ik... Just idk xD  
> Hope you all enjoyed anyway though! I think this was probably the most boring chapter I've written x.x Much luv though and thank you all for the AMAZING support you guys have given me! Seriously! Next chapter should be in... Two weeks? Maybe less? Anyway, Byee!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. Been forever since I've updated any of my fanfics and lemmie say formally.. I'm sorry. I've been just so distracted and now school is starting soon again so I can go back onto my schedule of posting every morning before school starts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though! I'll try to make it long for my absence! Much luv!! <3

"So what are your thoughts on that human?" Mark asked as he paused beside a tree and glanced back at his little brother. Dan had caught up and stopped and stared at his brother.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his dark eyes and continued to scout while Mark thought of a way to make it clearer for him.

"Are you interested in Arin?" He asked after he jogged over and Dan stopped and rested a hand against a tree and frowned.

"I.." Instantly a blush appeared on his face as he realized his error in pausing and Mark glared at him.

"You know you can't fall in love with a human, Dan. You being a fledgling, royal vampire is enough of a sin, but this?" He growled and nudged Dan slightly to make sure he was listening.

"I know that Mark but.. I just can't stop my emotions." Dan sighed and ran forward but took on a much slower pace that humans would consider a sprint for them. Mark kept up with him easily and ducked under branches and avoided bushes that would slow him.

"Sure you can. Become a vampire and all those things tend to slow down for you." He said bluntly and was surprised when Dan whirled around mid run and slammed his body into a tree.

"For fucks sake Mark! I thought you were against me becoming a vampire too but here you are, suggesting that to me!" He shouted and stomped a foot and Mark meekly looked up at him.

"I still am against it Danny, but if you're desperate to get a hold on these emotions then you should at least consider it." He said a little quieter now that Dan's cold gaze bored down onto him. 

"I can handle stupid emotions on my own." He said before Dan walked past him and looked around.

"Well there's nobody around so let's head back." Dan said over his shoulder and this time didn't wait for Mark and disappeared in the wind.

Mark stared at the spot where Dan was and watched leaves kicked up from the wind blow around him. Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, he got to his feet and stretched. It wasn't like the actual impact to the tree hurt him, but he was still feeling pain because of the fact that it was his brother that threw him at the tree. 

He went and followed his brother anyway though.

\---

Arin was busy sitting against a tree and carving a branch with his dagger. Danny went to go sit beside him but faltered in his steps when he remembered his talk with Mark and instead went to Ross who was setting up a tent by a couple trees.

"Hey Dan." He greeted the vampire who nodded in return and watched Ross struggle with the tent until Danny offered to help.

"Sure.. Have you ever put up a tent before?" He asked and Dan gave a shy smile and shook his head.

"Okay well.. You could do me a massive favor by putting those rods together." He nodded at the black rods with silver parts on them that were lying on the ground nearby and Dan nodded and walked over and started to insert the black rods in the silver parts until they were all laying on the ground, straight and ready.

"Thanks Dan.. Okay I need you to help put them into the actual tent thing now.. Er.." He frowned as he attempted to get one in it's place but it was difficult to lead it all the way through. Danny watched him and tried to do it himself but it didn't go the way he wanted it to and they both ended up making a mess of it all when the poles started to detract from each other. Suzy watched them until she eventually decided to walk over and help them out.

"You guys are helpless." She said and grinned at them and fixed it all easily and set up the tent.

"Now get! I'll do the other tents." She said and Dan and Ross retreated and laughed at the fools they made of themselves for trying to put up a single tent.

Mark had come back into the small camp site they have made and looked around before he spotted Dan and dropped a deer at his feet. Danny shrieked and jumped back and stared at the animal in horror.

"Your welcome." Mark grunted and Dan stared at him with his jaw falling open.

"For killing an animal?!" He exclaimed which attracted the attention of the hunters.

"For getting you dinner." He corrected him and Danny shook his head and turned away.

"I've lived off well from your and Brian's blood." He said sternly and Mark sighed.

"Yes, and do you think either of us enjoy your fangs in our throats?" He asked crossly and Dan glanced over his shoulders and sent some puppy dog eyes.

"No Dan. No more." He said and crossed his arms and Danny shook his head.

"Fine then, watch me starve." He grumbled before he walked over to Arin that was watching the dispute.

"Dan.." He murmured anxiously and Dan silenced whatever worry he was about to lay on him with a cold look.

"Wanna go on a walk Arin? Just maybe clear our heads?" He asked and Arin looked over at the others before he nodded and let Dan pull him up.

Soon after Arin brushed himself off, they disappeared into the woods. Mark showed his displeasure by letting his eyes glower a little. Ross watched him and when mark's gaze met his, he challenging stared back until he went to go help Suzy. 

\---

"It's a pretty nice day." Arin said to Dan and smiled widely and the fledgling agreed with a nod and paused to sniff the air to make sure they were alone.

"I mean.. I was sure that it was going to rain since there were those dark clouds, but now it's cleared up." He said and soon started to realize he was having a one sided conversation. 

"Dan?" He asked after they had walked for a minute in silence and Danny looked over with wide eyes.

"Sorry.. What?" He asked nervously and Arin frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" Arin questioned him and Danny shrugged.

"Well things could be better but how about you? How are you holding up?" He asked him and Arin laughed.

"Well I lost my position as best hunter, lost a good friend, have the council hunting me and I'm travelling with vampires. Otherwise, kinda good." He said and Dan gave a small chuckle.

"It could be worse." He said and Arin rose a brow.

"How?"

"You could have the Vampire King hunting your ass."

"..."

Arin stayed silent at the neutral tone Danny took. He was right. If the king was after him personally, then he'd probably be stressed out as hell but Dan seemed to be just fine.

"Well.. I'm sorry." Arin said, suddenly feeling pity for Dan, and the vampire responded by lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"It's fine dude.. Just tell me if things ever go sideways, okay?" He smiled before he stopped dead and frowned. Arin paused when he realized after a couple steps that Dan wasn't beside him and he looked curiously back at Danny to see him sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

"What's the matter?" He asked and Dan looked back at him, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Something's not right." He said, and a second later it seemed as if the bushes around them came alive. People burst from them and Arin drew his weapon but was surprised when they went straight past him and when he realized what was happening, Dan was pinned to the ground with thick ropes binding him down.

His fangs revealed and he let his eyes glow at the humans as he struggled to break free but it was hopeless.

"No stop!" Arin shouted but none of the hunters gave him a single glance as if he didn't exist.

"Filthy blood sucker." A man with a courageous voice said, he stood over Dan proudly and stared down at him with a smug gleam. Dan snarled angrily and the man gave him a swift punch to the jaw but Dan simply spat back.

"Stop!" Arin shouted louder, his distress making him desperate and he leaped forward at the guy who pushed him away in response.

"We have saved your life dear man. Now please, scurry back to your village!" The man spoke far too loudly for Arin's liking, and the former hunter growled at him.

"Like hell. That's my best friend." He said as he lifted his chin and glared defiantly at the man.

The man gave a laugh before he turned away and nodded at his companions to pick Dan up. The fledgling bit and scratched at them the entire time but he stared at Arin desperately.

"Get Mark!" He said as the loud man got in between them and lifted his mighty sword and swung it down on Dan. Luckily, it wasn't the actual blade but the blunt end of his handle that came in contact with Dan's head, and the vampire slumped in the arms of the men holding him.

Arin knew he couldn't fight that many hunters.

"Don't worry Dan.. I'll get Mark." He promised as he watched them disappear in the overgrowth and made a mental map as to where to go when he came back with his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so... Wow.. Three months and no update huh? In fact.. No updates from ANY of my Grump stories.. Ouch. Seriously guys, I'm soo sorry. I just kinda disappeared ;-; Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that's finally here for you guys!! Much luv and I hope you all enjoy! <3

The remaining hunters and vampire that stayed at the campsite now sat around a small fire. Ross was trying to spark the mood by doing weird dances that he dubbed as "tribe dances" and while it made Suzy giggle, Mark didn't look up from the flames.

It seems his small dispute with his younger brother was bothering him a lot more than the hunters initially thought. 

Their somewhat peace was ruined suddenly when Arin jumped out from the overgrowth, and into the light that was from the fire. All three jumped to their feet from instinct, but recognized the worried Arin.

"Arin what's wrong?" Suzy asked and Mark was soon scenting the air, and felt fear when he didn't smell Dan's.

"Wheres Danny?" He demanded and Arin looked from Suzy to Mark, and back and forth as he tried to settle on an answer.

"Uh.. Some hunters. We didn't know they were there until they got Dan. We gotta go save him." Arin said and Mark tried to get his breathing under control, so he wouldn't accidentally set fire to the woods. 

"So let's go save him then." Ross said but Arin shook his head.

"These guys.. They mean business. Seriously, the swords and weapons they have are strong and powerful looking." Arin stressed and Suzy tried to calm him down as Mark continued to scent the air. 

"Well we should attack when night falls." Mark decided as he looked towards the sunset. Twilight would fall in around an hour or less. 

Soon, the hunters started to get ready. Mark just stood by a tree and made sure he didn't forget Dan's scent, even though it was already starting to fade. When they started to head out, dusk was already started to coat the land, and they moved as swiftly as they could through the woods. Mark was much faster than them all though. Him with his night vision and need to protect his brother gave him a huge advantage.

It wasn't long before they reached the place where Arin had separated from Dan but Mark picked up his scent quickly. He followed it like a bloodhound, and the hunters struggled to keep up.

When they reached the camp, they were surprised and both shocked to see that Dan was chained practically everywhere. It was really unnecessary too. What pissed Mark off more however was the fact that he could see obvious injuries on the fledgling, which meant he was probably starving now since he's bled and been unable to heal. 

There were chains everywhere.. Around his neck, ankles, wrists, and stomach even. These hunters weren't taking any chances with Dan. 

"Psst." Mark hissed and there wasn't a response from Dan. It worried them all and they all exchanged glances.

"I'm going in." Arin murmured, but Suzy grabbed his arm.

"Arin let's at least form a plan first." She whispered and Arin grunted.

"Fine. You and Ross distract the hunters and get their backs turned while Mark and I break Dan out." He muttered and the four agreed to the plan. 

In a couple of minutes, Ross and Suzy revealed themselves on the opposite side of camp, and immediately hunters began to stir when Ross shouted at nearly the top of his lungs.

"Goooood morning! Today we're looking at a forecast of sunny, yet with a little bit of rain to follow up but don't let that dash your hopes of a beautiful day!" He began in an extra happy voice. The hunters were staring at him quizzically and decided to ignore him until he stopped but.. That's the problem. He  _didn't_ stop.

Arin smirked when Ross continued to shout away and sometimes asking for Suzy's feedback, and Arin knew he'd have their attention soon. 

"Ugh somebody shut him up!" A guard that was situated by Dan called out, his annoyance apparent.

"Come one, come all gather around!" Ross shouted in response, and smirked at the man as the guy glared back, but went over to Ross nonetheless. 

As Ross and Suzy did their thing, Mark and Arin approached the seemingly unconscious vampire.

When Mark touched Dan's chain to melt it however, the fledgling snapped his head up, and the two shuddered at the blood red gaze Danny sent them.

"Dan?" Mark whispered and Dan stared at him with an indifferent look as if he didn't recognize him.

Arin felt shivers go down his spine when Danny turned his red gaze to Arin and watched him like a predator does to prey. 

"Arin.." Mark murmured as he interrupted the staring contest and Arin tore his gaze from the vampire to the older.

"Should we free him? If we do.. Then he'll probably attack somebody." Mark murmured and Arin frowned.

"So we just leave him here? Fuck no. Let's just free him and deal with his PMS later." Arin growled and Mark hesitated before he nodded and continued to melt his cuffs.

As soon as the last one was freed however, Dan launched forward.. Straight at Arin. The hunter withdrew and luckily Mark had already enveloped his arms around Danny and held him back, but Mark was having trouble and they tussled a little.

"Hey! Why'd you free the monster?!" A voice shouted and before Arin knew what was happening, a hunter sized up to him and swiped his knife at him. It was a warning swing but it still nicked Arin's face and left a cut on his cheek.

A roar came from behind and before Arin could even turn, a flash went past him and Dan was now pinning the man to the ground, and his fangs withdrew. 

"Danny don't!" Mark shouted desperately and his flame shot forward. He'd apologize later for burning his brother, but he couldn't change yet.

Danny felt the heat and let out a yowl as he got off the human, and the hunter took the chance to withdraw. 

Soon, Mark had carefully approached his brother who seemed to be calming down. Suzy and Ross were done distracting, and with the attention drawn away from them, they took the chance to flee before the hunters realized they were played.

Mark literally had to drag Danny as the fledgling struggled, and Arin shyly followed, hating how Dan was acting as if he had no idea who he was.

But suddenly, everything snapped.. Mark felt a new energy coming from Dan as the younger became desperate for human blood. Before the ex prince could do anything however, he was sent flying backwards as Danny let out a shriek as power surged from him. His eyes glowed a dark color for a second before they focused on Arin. The hunter tried to lift his knife, but it was knocked from his hands and went sliding far away. Dan stood in front of him, and fear consumed Arin as he backed up and Dan curled his fingers into Arin's coat.

The two stared into each others eyes intently, before Danny softened for a moment but Arin could see his fangs poking his lips.

_"Please forgive me.."_

Arin didn't even get a chance to speak. 

Dan leaned forward quickly and forced his way to Arin's scrunched up neck, and Dan sunk his fangs into his throat.

Instantly, colors and emotions exploded in Dan's vision, and his legs went shaky as he nearly let go of Arin early. He's never felt something so..  _Blissful_  and it was nearly overwhelming him. Dan felt Arin's blood fill his system and it gave him new powers he didn't even know he was capable of having. 

He craved more.. He would never allow himself to come down from this high.

" _Danny stop! DANNY!"_

Dan stopped abruptly at his sinful act and suddenly it was like a light switch flickered on.

_Oh god.._

He separated quickly from Arin's neck so fast that his back slammed into the tree behind him. He held a hand over his mouth as he suddenly got a strong urge to be sick.

"Oh god oh god oh god." He was speaking quickly and his breath was coming out uneven as he watched Arin collapse without Dan's support. 

He noticed his brother that snapped him out of his hunger, and instantly tears filled his eyes.

"M-Mark.. I-.. I didn't mean to I swear!" Danny instantly started sobbing before unbearable and unfamiliar pain and  _power_ filled his bones.

"Look Danny just calm down okay? We need to get you somewhere safe because the transformation is-" Mark broke off when Dan let out a scream and gripped his big and frizzy hair.

"Painful." Mark finished and flinched when Danny let out another ear-piercing scream as he fell to his knees in agony.

"Mark help!" Dan cried out. Mark went to go forward, but he could feel the energy making the air crackle, and he knew approaching him would be suicidal. 

"Arin! Dan!" Mark turned his head to see Suzy and Ross appearing, apparently having to finally lost the hunters.

"What's happening?" Suzy gasped as she went to Arin's side, but she noticed the bite marks, and she gasped and stared at Dan with wide eyes.

"Oh god he.. Is he transforming into a full vampire?" She asked Mark with horror, and the vampire lip twisted slightly.

"Sorta.. Its more than that. He's transforming into a full Royal vampire.. Meaning more time is needed for his body to accept the changes. We need a safe place far away from civilization and probably forests at best.. He'll probably destroy everything in his path." Mark explained as he folded his arms.

"Is it even safe for us to be around him then?" Suzy asked as she gripped Arin's neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Not really. I want you guys to start to head away. Danny needs to be alone." Mark explained and Ross looked worried.

"But what will happen to Danny?" He asked, worried for his new friend.

Mark stayed silent, and sighed.

"I'll get you guys away from here and I'll go check up on him in a week. We need to get Arin patched up anyway." Mark explained and started to lead to lead the hunters away, and they all tried their best to ignore Dan's screams. They all knew it'd plague their dreams for days anyway though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? ._. I'm considering rewriting the chapter unless if people liked the chapter. I don't know if it was good though so.. Eh :P I hoped you all enjoyed it anyway! Much luv everyone!! <3
> 
> Edit: BY THE WAY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE FREAKIN 147 KUDOS!! Holy crap that's a TON! Thanks for everybody that's left the awesome comments, and all the feedback! I absolutely love it and I hope to get back to updating all my stories soon!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOWWWWWWW
> 
> Well.. Let me just say...  
> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!! 200 KUDOS?! What the hell????  
> HOW HAVE I MISSED THIS?!  
> Seriously guys I'm blown away by the support you guys give omg! Thank you so much and for that... yep I'm forcing myself to write this again. Nope I don't have any excuses except I've got a crap computer that literally every time I write five words Chrome will stop responding.. Fine I didn't feel like writing anyway lol.  
> Anyway I hope you likey this chapter? Honestly I've had it written in 2016 but I never got around to actually finishing it.. I think I actually wrote half of it right after I published the LAST chapter or AN of this story then forgot about it. What can I say, school is distracting.  
> So.. Like.. Leave kudos for the revival of the story? Maybe a comment and scold me for taking so long? Idk  
> I'm gonna be busy all next week though x.x going on a trip so that'll be fun and I'm not taking my computer whoops.  
> So enjoy this chapter cus it'll be all you get for a little bit?  
> Enjoy and much luv!! <3  
> (Also sorry this is kinda short. I'm ashamed.)

_Blood..._

_He watched it drip from his fingers and he could feel his lips twisting into a smile._

_His desire._

_He took a tentative lick and shuddered in the dark pleasure it gave him._

_"Danny!" It was a slight shout, but Dan decided to ignore it. He was enjoying himself too much and whoever was shouting could wait a moment. It felt like he was finally receiving his most desired._

_"DANNY!"_

_He winced and let his arm fall back to his side as suddenly the entire atmosphere changed from dreamy and soft, to pitch black and menacing. He could hear his own breathing echoing around him like he was enclosed in a box or tiny room and he could feel the walls of darkness get ready to cave in._

_"H-Help.." Danny whimpered as he suddenly fell to his knees and hugged himself, feeling insecure and unsafe._

_"A-Arin.. Mark.. Brian.. Anybody please." He whined as he could feel pressure bearing down on his shoulders, trying to push him down. He began to shake from the weight before a single scream ripped through the air._

"DANNY!"

* * *

 

He jolted awake and panic filled him when he continued to feel weight on him. He tried to lift himself and for a moment, pain met him head on. 

"Gah dammit." He hissed and forced himself to pull through it and shove whatever the hell was on him off.

When he stood he realized a tree had fallen on him and he got it off by himself.

As he looked around his head pulsed from pain and.. power. Incredibly, sensationally strong power.

"Brian? Arin? Mark?" He whispered and thought for a moment.

"What the hell?" He gripped his head as he tried to remember who those names belonged to. All he could remember was.. Oh god he can't even remember what happened last and he deemed now was the time to start panicking. He was in the middle of no where with wastelands going on and on for miles. 

"Jesus it's like a giant stormed through here." He muttered as he began to patrol the area for anything other than fallen nature. He stumbled upon a couple dead animals and such but nothing that helped jog his memory.

"Prince Dan." He whirled around when he heard someone addressing him and he saw three vampires bowing towards him, all wearing cloaks and disguising themselves.

"Er.. I'm a Prince?" He asked them and the one in the middle nodded. His mind was whirling. He could barely remember anything and now apparently he's royalty.

"You are now that you are a full fledged vampire. We need to come back to the castle and speak to your father." He explained calmly and Danny narrowed his gaze. He tried to decide whether or not to trust these people, but he could barely remember his father. Just a figure beyond the hazy darkness that was now his mind. 

"Alright." He spoke carefully and watched strangely as a vampire pulled out a cloak exactly like the one they were all wearing.

"We need you to wear one as well." A vampire explained and he slowly put it on and tried to hide all his hair under the hood, but that was impossible. So he settled on some poking out.

"Let's go."

* * *

  
"I HATE vampires!" Arin snarled as he scrubbed feverishly at the filthy ground and Suzy sighed and lifted her head.

"I know Arin you've said the same thing for the past two weeks. Three times today." She said in an annoyed tone and Arin glared at the ground. 

"I'm sorry you guys." Mark sighed as he was carrying a basket.

"Stop apologizing Mark." Arin snapped at him and continued to scrub, making use of his anger to fuel his cleaning.

"I think if you continue to scrub in that same place Arin, it's gonna start to twinkle."

"Shut it Ross." Arin grumbled as he moved on from that spot. Ross brought over a new bucket of suds and cleaning products before he grabbed his own abandoned rag and began to rub at the floor as well.

"So anybody got a plan to escape?" Suzy asked as her chains made music against the ground as she moved.

"If I had one, we'd be out of here already." Arin stated as he stood up straight and let his back crack three times, groaning in displeasure but relief at the same time.

"We gotta think harder Arin. I'm done with being livestock for the vampires." Suzy sighed and Arin gave her a proper look. He always avoided looking at his teammates in their eyes recently because it was his fault they got thrown in here and made into slaves. 

His eyes accidentally went to her neck and spotted the multiple awful bite marks that marred her pale neck and guilt only continued to roll down on him mercilessly.

"Look just.. Keep working." Arin mumbled as he returned to his task of washing the floor with Suzy, while Mark set down the basket of potatoes he was carrying and began to peel them.

"Why do they want you to peel potatoes? They don't eat food." Ross asked as he looked up at the ex-royal.

He grunted and peeled extra hard for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"They don't eat food normally because we don't need it but some can still appreciate human food." He explained and to show them, he bit into the potato and chewed it before he swallowed and threw it in the bucket. 

"It's all kinda too much for me. Food has much more flavor and it makes me feel sick usually. Potatoes aren't that bad though." Mark explained as he peeled another potato on record time and tossed it into the bucket. 

Arin looked around and continued to clean the floor, and let his mind wander for a bit. He didn't even know why they were being kept alive. The King should've killed them by now, especially for corrupting both of his sons. 

"So does anyone else need to shit right now?" A whine came from nearby and Arin turned his gaze to Ross, groaning as he watched the smaller interlock his legs and whimper.

"Gross Ross." He told him as he threw his rag down to lean against the stone wall.

"It's not my fault. The vampires give us shitty food in an unsanitary environment. I'm surprised we haven't been sick before." Ross complained and in anger, threw a potato at a wall. As soon as he did, a door opened and revealed light, making Mark hiss in displeasure and the rest squint at the sudden light change.

"The King wishes to see you in his quarters." A voice spoke to them, and none of them knew who it was speaking to until the vampire walked in and ushered them all out at once. 

Their bare feet slapped against the flooring as they soon came into the castle and were escorted to the King's throne room.

Arin continued to grow more and more uneasy, hating every step he took closer to the King but had no say in escaping. He just wished he had a crossbow or anything on him so he could shoot that damn royal fool right between the eyes.

Soon, they stood in the middle of the room and were presented to the king who sat humbly in his throne.

"Oh good they all survived." The King smirked before he nodded at someone standing behind the hunters and royal.

The door once again creaked behind them, announcing the arrival of someone else. Arin frowned and slowly turned his head and felt his breath catch in his throat.

A male stood in the doorway with a cloak over him, but it didn't hide the bushy hair. It didn't need to anyway, as the male withdrew the hood and revealed his face.

"F-Father?" Danny asked nervously, sounding unsure and Arin wanted to get up and kiss the damn fool before knocking the daylight out of him.

"Dan!" Mark gasped in surprise and pure relief and Arin agreed with him as they all watched him as he slowly walked into the room.

"Welcome my lost son." The king stood and held his arms out invitingly and Arin felt more and more confused.

"Wait why-" He stopped as he saw more of Danny's features when he approached.

_Red eyes._

Danny still looked the same but also damaged, probably from his transformation. His entire aura seemed to scream pure energy and power however, making vampires in the room immediately bow to him, and make the other flustered and begging them to stand.

"D-Danny.." Arin uttered out as he remained transfixed on the male's eyes.

The normal chocolate eyes were gone. The ones that would shine with laughter and glitter with what made Dan himself.

That was amiss, and now what remained were blood-red eyes that quickly skittered around the room, looking scared until they stopped on Arin and their eyes connected. Danny proceeded to look confused and he tilted his head to a side slightly.

"Do I.. Know you?" He asked the human and Arin continued to feel more puzzled and at first, denial.

Why would Dan act like that?

"The transformation.. Danny's mind might have forgotten memories because of trauma during his transformation. Who knows." Mark murmured to Arin as they all continued to stand there until a vampire made them also crouch when Danny approached.

"My son, welcome to the kingdom. You've finally awoken as a full vampire." The king smiled at his son when he walked up and the older wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Ah um.. Thank you?" Danny weakly said before he turned his scarlet gaze to Arin and stayed there and Arin stared back.

"Now my son.. What shall we do with these prisoners? They brought great harm to you and the kingdom. They continually kill vampires as well." The king pointed at the group of hunters and Danny examined them all but stopped on Mark.

"Wait but he's-" Danny began to protest but the king abruptly interrupted him.

"A traitor. He's nothing now." The ruler hissed and Mark sneered at him, spitting at the ground in distaste.

"Alright well... I don't know." Danny shuddered and the King sighed.

"Oh my son, you'll soon come to learn how we run this kingdom. We drink the blood of those in our way, and if we can't drink their blood-" His gaze zeroed on Mark.

"-Then we kill them." 


	14. A/N 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..

Well this is awkward..  
Yeah lemmie say.. I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!!  
And you all have NO CLUE how many A/N's I'm having to post this month because I have so many accounts with stories that I haven't updated x.x   
First reason? Alright so... I kinda dropped the GG fandom for a little bit because of school and Supernatural (seriously once you get in that fandom you don't wanna leave. Any SPN fam here?) I'm getting back into the GG fandom though. I'm watching the entire Ocarina of Time play through and gonna watch Sonic and the Black Knight since I've been craving that since Arin threw it at the ceiling fan.  
Second reason? School with motherfucking capital S. Seriously, Grade 10 shouldn't be that busy, but it is when I was taking as many courses as I could for credits. Although it is a bit better since school is out and exams are done, except I'm taking some courses over the summer because I want to be ahead when school starts up in September.  
Third reason? Work. Yep, I've got an official job now and it's kinda taking up some of my time as well. Especially since my fucking co-worker doesn't want to come into work so he's always asking me to work. Oh well, extra money hey?  
Anyway, so there's my reasons for being gone but the first one is the biggest reason. Seriously, I am getting back into the fandom though and I'm loving every moment of it though. Except guys, Updates are gonna be coming slowly! So.. prepare your asshole for a long wait. I don't even know when the next chapter is coming out because I gotta reread this story which.. is gonna be brutal xD I'm hopefully going to improve my writing skills however because I'm taking Writing 12 this summer :)   
ANYWAY! Stay tuned guys! Your support is AMAZING and honestly I hate ditching stories that have gotten this much attention. I'm so proud of how far this story has come (even though I don't remember much of what happened and stuff) but I know that in some way it must've been good because it's good.. Jesus nearly 180 kudos. God damn guys you're all awesome! Much luv everyone and maybe after work today, I'll get started on reviving this story. Maybe even rewriting some bits ;) Stay tuned and stay sexy!

**Author's Note:**

> Ending sucks.. I KNOW! But deal with it ;3  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post the next ASAP but life is busy..  
> Anyway, Much luv!!


End file.
